El Día que Renunció Atena
by Vibeke
Summary: VOLVIIII, SORRY! Qué pasa cuando la conse de Zeus renuncia, y llega al Santuario una nueva Diosa bastante desconocida a poner en orden todo!
1. Prólogo

El Día en que Atena Renunció

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento.

Capitulo I "Prólogo"

Esta historia se lleva a cabo después de todas las sagas, cuando la paz reinaba en la tierra.

Era una hermosa mañana en el Santuario de Atena, la paz reinaba desde hace 5 largos años, la vida en el Santuario era normal, y esa mañana no iba a ser la exepción, hasta que……….

**En el Templo de Atena**

-"Te lo juro Tatsumi, ya no puedo más!", gritaba una histérica Saori jalándose los cabellos,

-"Ya no aguanto, ningún Dios tiene que soportar esto!", seguía gritando, sólo que ahora había caminado hacia la ventana y señalaba hacia el Coliseo donde entrenaban los fabulosos caballeros de oro, plata, bronce, amazonas, etc etc,

-"Pero mi señora, ¿Porqué no les da una oportunidad más?", preguntaba el pobre de Tatsumi, que ahora estaba esquivando todo lo que aventaba la "diosa", floreros, perfumes, cepillos, un marco con una foto de Hades en traje de baño, zapatos, maquillaje, el celular,

-TUUUUTUURUUUTUUU, TUUUUTUUURUUTUUU, sonaba el celular de la "diosa",

-"Tatsumi, pásame el celular, gracias,", se disponía la "diosa" a contestar, se acomodó el cabello y tranquilamente dijo,

-"Aló, si soy yo, Atena, si, si, ahora mismo voy para allá", colgó, dejó caer el celular al piso, y como en cámara lenta, la cara se le empezó a deformar, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, la naríz se le arrugó, la boca le comenzó a temblar, y BUAAAAAA! SNIF SNIF! BUUUAAAAAAA, la "diosa" berreaba a moco tendido, este último literal, sobre Tatsumi,

-"AH, era una firma de abogados del Olimpo, me demandaron todos los dioses que vencí, quieren que les pague todo lo que se destruyó, los funerales, pensiones para las esposas de los difuntos, pensiones alimenticias para sus hijos, AHHHH, BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,",

-"Ya, ya, mi señora, no se preocupe, ¿Porqué no va con su papi Zeus a ver que le dice?", dijo Tatsumi que estaba empapado en lágrimas y mocos wuacala de la "diosa",

-"Vaya Tatsumi esa es una grandiosa idea, mi papi resolverá todo este embrollo, eres lo máximo!", gritó de nuevo Atena, mientras la abrazaba hasta el punto que Tatsumi quedó de color morado,

-"Ay, lo siento, ¿porqué no me dijiste que no podías respirar?", decía Atena mientras, se preparaba para su viaje al Olimpo, ahí era LA pasarela, tenía que estar perfecta, y más desde la estúpida disputa que hubo con Hera y Afrodita por culpa de Eris, "Sí, claro, Afrodita la más hermosa, porfavor", seguía diciendo mientras empacaba de todo un poco, desde su shampoo hasta crema para los callos, si, esas sandaleas que tanto usan los griegos pueden ser mortales,

-"Listo, Tatsumi, nos vemos, dile a Shionsito que mantenga todo bajo control, regreso en unos días, bye bye", se despidió Atena mientras entraba a una puerta que tenía un elevador que la llevaba directamente al Olimpo, dejando a Tatsumi en un estado deplorable con la quijada en el suelo y un ojo temblando,

-"Mi papi resolverá todo, no hay problema", iba pensando cuando porfin llegó al Olimpo, se bajó del elevador, y se dirigió a casa de su papi, por el camino que se encuentra a la orilla del Olimpo,

En el Olimpo 

-"Ja, como si fuera fácil mantenerla en orden, cada que me descuido, hay una nueva catástrofe, y las peores catástrofes son los caballeritos", seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con otra Diosa,

-"Hola Atena, que milagro, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, ¿Todo bien en la tierra supongo, uy cuéntamelo todo", hablaba la diosa de la "Bienaventura" llamada Never, era una chica de cabello rojo algo largo, pero con un peinado extraño, una coleta con un flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, no los dejaba ver bien, estos eran verdes esmeralda alargados, le daban un toque misterioso, pero divertido,

-"Oh vaya, no te ví Never, ¿Cómo te va, yo eh, que te cuento, bueno pues, en la tierra todo bien, si eh bien, no hay problemas, vine a ver a mi papi, ¿No lo has visto?" decía Atena mirando de reojo a la Diosa,

-"Pues da la casualidad que sí lo ví, esta como de costumbre en su trono, ve, ahí lo encontrarás", dijo la pelirroja

-"¿Te molestaría si me acompañas", preguntó Atena,

-"Claro que no, vamos",

Así las dos Diosas se encaminaron al salón del Trono de Zeus,

En el Salón del Trono de Zeus 

-"Así que mi hija consentida esta en problemas, pues, yo no le voy a resolver nada, es una berrinchuda buena para nada, ve como tiene la tierra, mucha gente infelíz, se necesita un cambio radical", decía malhumorado Zeus, ya estaba harto de arreglar los problemas de su "conse", de pronto, Atena apareció en el salón seguida de Never,

-"Hola Pa, te vine a visitar", dijo Atena mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

-"Si claro, me viniste a visitar, ¿Qué necesitas?", dijo Zeus golpenado su trono contínuamente con un dedo, estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir su "conse",

-"Bueno pa, en el camino para aca, pensé demasiado, mi situación y como te explico, bueno, verás,", un silencio llenó la sala, Atena empezó a temblar, luego cayó al piso y llorando gritó,

-"RENUNCIO, YA NO PUEDO MAS, LOS CABALLEROS CON SUS PROBLEMAS, SE QUEJAN TODO EL DÍA, NO LOS AGUANTO, LAS AMAZONAS SON PEORES, Y PARA COLMO ME DEMANDARON TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE VENCÍ, COMO SI BUUUAAAAAA, BUUUAAAAAAAA, SNIF, pa, sólo renuncio", Atena tenía la cabeza metida en el piso como avestruz, y al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, sólo lo miró y gritó de alegría,

-"Hija, que bueno que renuncias, eres medio maleta para gobernar la Tierra, necesitamos alguien más alegre, que escuche al prójimo, que sea culta en todas las áreas, que sea…. Mmmm", Zeus pensaba, qué Dios sería el indicado,

-"Yo puedo hacerlo Señor", dijo Never poniendo una cara de ángel, -"Yo me llevaré bien con todos y resolveré los problemas",

-"Si perfecto, esta decidido, Never, vete a la Tierra y pon en orden todo",

Y así fue como Atena por ser medio inútil, como se dice, se ahoga en un vaso de agua, renunció, dándole paso a una Diosa algo desconocida,

Santuario de Atena 

Never llegó al Santuario de Atena, eh perdón, al Santuario de Never, claro que en ese momento nadie lo sabia, caminaba entre las rocas, podía escuchar a lo lejos a los caballeros entrenando,

-"Bien, esperaré a que cada uno este en su casa, así los conoceré", pensaba la Diosa mientras se acomodaba en una roca a esperar el fin del entrenamiento.

Continuará……

Hola, este fue el prólogo, los capitulos serán por casa, que le deparará a la nueva "diosa", diganme que opinan, espero pasen un rato ameno leyendo esto.

Este capitulo es más corto que los demás, dejen review, porfa!

Vibeke Den Adel


	2. Aries

Capitulo 2 "Aries"

Santuario de Never

Never continuaba sentada en una roca esperando a que los caballeros terminaran su entrenamiento.

-"Por fin, parece que ya terminaron su entrenamiento, bueno, comenzaré a conocerlos, veamos, la primera casa es la de ehhhmmm, ¿dónde está, ah! Aquí, Aries, excelente", pensaba la diosa, que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a las escaleras que conducen a la casa de Aries, la pelirroja guardaba una pequeña libreta de pastas negras con rojo, esta se la había dado Atena para que supiera que casa es cual y quién es su guardián, al leer lo que decía sobre la primera casa, cerró la libreta y comenzó a subir hacia el templos de Aries.

-"Wow, que grande es, y en dónde estará el caballero….."-BLLAM,

se escuchó un sonido bastante raro, que en este caso era el sonido de la cabeza de la Diosa azotandose contra una pared invisible, la pobre Diosa no vió ni por dónde le llegó el golpe, simplemente después de embarrarse en el muro de crital, rebotó y salió volando cayendo de puras "napis" en el piso, mientras en la cocina, estaba Mu dormitando sentado en una pequeña silla, cuando escuchó el GRAN sonido, enseguida se teletransportó al pasillo que cruza su casa, ahí se encontró a una mujer extraña

-"Me CARGA la ch….., a quién se le ocurre poner una madre ahí atravesada!", murmuraba la Diosa que se encontraba sentada en el piso sobando su naríz, cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba,

-"¿Quién eres, qué quieres, a dónde vas, etc etc etc, eh mujer?",-Dijo un Mu que estaba completamente demacrado, los cabellos todos revueltos, perecía un nuevo peinado punk, las ojeras le llegaban a los tobillos, los ojos completamente rojos, todo encorvado, con la ropa mal puesta, la camisa la traía alrevez, los botones abrochados chueco, en fin, se pueden imaginar la escena,

-"Oh vaya, ¿dime tu eres Mu, soy una amiga de Saori, la vengo a visitar", dijo Never mirando de arriba abajo al caballero,-"Pobre, parece que no ha dormido en meses", pensaba Never,

-"Sí soy Mu, siento que te hayas estampado en mi muro de cristal, pero ehhh bueno, nada, olvidalo, parece que no eres una amenaza, puedes pasar", dijo Mu al momento en que anulaba su muro de cristal, después se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones privadas del templo,

-"OYE, espera, dime, ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir, ¿estás bien," preguntó la Diosa al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina detrás de Mu, sólo para sorprenderse del desastre que era esta, los trastes sucios llegaban al techo en veintemil columnas, había basura por todos lados, sobre la mesa que se encontraba al centro, habían platos con sobras quién sabe desde cuando, el piso todo pegajoso, apenas y se podía caminar, Mu abrió el refri para sacar un poco de jugo, y de éste salió un olor fétido que dejó a la Diosa en knockout, cuando Mu volteó la pobre de nuevo estaba en el suelo, él se acercó a levantarla, pero tuvo que literalmente despegarla con espátula, la diosa medio reaccionó, asi que se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador, y comenzaron a platicar,

-"Bien, cuéntame todo", dijo Never mirando los ojos rojos de Mu,

-"Bueno, verás, soy el guardián de la primera casa, por lo que mi deber es cuidar que nadie que no este autorizado entre", dijo Mu dando un gran suspiro,

-"Bueno, eso es un honor no es así"

-"Sí CLLLAAAAAARO, deberías ver, no tengo tiempo de nada, siempre pasa algo en la entrada con los guardias, o sino, siempre pasan todos por aquí, a TODAS horas, y yo tengo que checar a TODOS y CADA UNO de los que pasan por aquí, por eso pongo el muro de cristal, digo, no puedo estar cada segundo en el pasillo, el problema es que mantener el muro es muy agotador, y para colmo, todos son unos desesperados y me exigen que llegue enseguida a quitar mi muro, ya mencioné que sea la hora que sea, y como te habrás dado cuenta, el templo es muy grande, asi que me teletransporto, lo cual me deja aún más agotado", terminó Mu su discurso con un bostezo,

-"Vaya, no me lo imaginaba así, bueno, todo esto se puede solucionar fácil, dame unos minutos", dijo Never sonriendo, sobre todo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mu,

-"En serio, te lo agradecería mucho", agregó Mu

Mientras Never seguía sonriéndole mientras sacaba un librito de su bolso, este parecia algo así como la sección amarilla pero en miniatura, después de hojearlo, sacó su celular y marcó

-"Hola, si hola, buenos días hablo a "Olimpia´s, por siempre vivo, sí, mire, necesito un cargamento de "Strong Men", mmmm sí, la dotación para un año, si bien, también necesito un refri gigante de "Red Bull", claro, ok, si mi nombre es Never Land, si Never Land, ¿qué, asi es, como la película de Peter Pan, si cárgelo a la cuenta 1010101204, ok la entrega en el templo de Aries, si entrega inmediata, bien, gracias!", colgó, -"Cómo odio que me confundan con ese Peter Pan", pensaba Never,

Mientras Mu continuaba con la quijada en el piso,

-"Eh señorita, ¿qué son las cosas que pidió?",

-"Espera muñeco, no he terminado", decía Never mientras ojeaba de nuevo el librito, y de nuevo marcó,

-"Bueno, hola, mire necesito que me envíe a una persona de limpieza cada tercer día gracias, bueno, pues que sea del sexo que sea, no importa, si que hable varios idiomas, muy conveniente, mayor de edad por supuesto, podría enviarlo enseguida muchas gracias, si mi nombre es, oh el apellido primero si, es Land, si mi nombre es Never, sí señor, Never Land, SIII COMO LA ESTÚPIDA PÉLICULA, si la cuenta 1010101204, gracias!", y colgó la diosa un poco furiosa, esa bromita de Iris, no le cayó muy bien que digamos, -"y todo por burlarme de ella, digo, al fin y al cabo es una mensajera, cómo pudo ir con ese humano y darle mi nombre, que bestia", seguía pensando Never cuando, BUM, aparecieron dos enormes cajas en la cocina del Templo,

-"se tardarón dos minutos, ya no son tan rápidos como antes, pero bueno, ahora Mu, pon atención, esta caja, es la dotación por un año de pastillas "Strong Men", son de lo mejor, te ayudarán a estar en condición todo el tiempo", le explicaba Never a Mu que ya tenía en sus manos uno de los frascos, y mientras la Diosa hablaba él leía las instrucciones,

"_Indicaciones: Tomar dos pastillas con cada alimento, no mezclar con otros medicamentos o bebidas energéticas o bebidas alchólicas. No se administre durante el embarazo……."_

-"Oye ¿Me estás escuchando!", le gritó Never a Mu dejando salir un ligerísimo hilo de BABA que fue a embarrarse directamente a la cara de Mu,

-"Si claro te estoy escuchando, sólo porfavor habla sin escupir", agregó Mu limpiandose la baba con la manga de la camisa,

-"UPS, lo siento Mu, verás cuando me enojo, escupo, hehe, ahora, te estaba diciendo, la otra caja contiene unos "juguitos" muy buenos, te los tomas en la mañana con tu desayuno y las pastillas ok!", terminó Never con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto de escuchar a los caballeros y resolverles los problemas le sería muy fácil,

En seguida, enfrente de ellos apareció una muchacha de cabellos rubios amarrados en una trenza con un listón rojo, sus ojos azules eran enormes y bueno, toda ella era un angelito, hasta que…

-"Kiuvo, pos me mandaron del Olimpo quesque necesitan limpieza, tons pos aki toy, pa q soy buena eh ñora!"

La impresión en la cara de Mu fue impresionante, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la chica tan hermosa era una naca cualquiera,

-"Si bueno, ¿dime nena, cómo te llamas?", preguntó la diosa con una mueca muy divertida en el rostro,

-"Si mi reyna, mi nombre es Reyna váaalga la rebusnancia, tons ¿por dónde empiezo mi reyna?", preguntó la chica metiéndose un chicle a la boca, comenzando a mascar cual vaca pastando,

-"¿Traes todo tu material supongo, puedes empezar por la cocina y te sigues con el resto del templo porfavor", dijo Never

En seguida la muchacha comenzó a hacer el "quehacer", la trenza volaba por toda la cocina y en cuestión de 3 minutos, toda la cocina estaba como nueva, "reluciendo de limpio", Mu, por otra parte, se había quedado mudo, nunca pensó que ese desastre se pudiese limpiar tan rápido,

-"Never, ¿cómo logró limpiar tan rápido?", ahora los ojos de Mu no estaban rojos, sino, desorbitados, era demasiado para él, o quizá no era para tanto, esas "mucamas" del Olimpo si que son eficientes (imagínense tener como jefes a los dioses del Olimpo, no es cualquier cosa, sobretodo con todos los desastres que hacen a cada rato, y para colmo siempre están de "contentillo", ejemplo, te contratan para limpiar el castillo de Hades, estas nerviosa tu primer día, y por tus nervios, se te va el anillo de matrimonio de Perséfone por el caño, ¿Qué haces, ¿Cómo le dices al dios del inframundo que lo perdiste, de seguro te manda directito a uno de los infiernos o no?), claro que para el pobre de Mu sin haber dormido, todo le parece impresionante,

-"Fácil, es un servicio especial del Olimpo, es una compañía especializada en arreglar desastres, su cliente número uno es Dioniso", dijo la pelirroja, que para este momento estaba limándose las uñas en uno de los sillones de la sala dónde se encontraba con Mu,

-"Vaya, que interesante, nunca lo imaginé", contestó Mu,-"Reyna, podrías limpiar el baño ahora porfavor", dijo Mu con estrellitas en los ojos, se podría dar un largo y plácido baño en una tina limpia,

-"Sí jefe, uste déjemelo, no me tardo nadita", asintió Reyna,

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Reyna acabó de limpiar el baño, Mu se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a su recámara, abrió un cajón en busca de ropa limpia, pero para su suerte no había nada limpio,

-"Pero que mala suerte, REEEYYNNAA!", gritó Mu,

-"Si jefesito"

-"Lava mi ropa porfavor"

Y en 10 minutos, la ropa estuvo limpia,

-"Never, ahora si me voy a bañar podrías cuidar el paso no me tardo, ok!", dijo Mu entrando al cuarto de baño,

-"Sí claro, no te preocupes", dijo Never, cuando de pronto escuchó,

-"MUUUUUU, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, voy a pasar, quita tu muro!", gritaba desde afuera Marin,

-"OH DIABLOS, bueno es Marin", dijo Mu anulando el muro,

Esto antes de que Never llegara,

-"Never, ya la dejé pasar!", gritaba Mu desde la regadera, después de un rato, acabó de bañarse, se vistió y salió a la sala donde se había quedado Never, en el camino de su recámara a la sala, notó que todo el templo ya había sido limpiado, nada de tierra o cucarachas ni ningún otro tipo de insecto,

-"Vaya, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía tan limpio mi templo", pensaba Mu mientras caminaba, llegando a la sala,

-"OH!", dijo Never, antes de quedarse trabada al ver semejante cambio,-"Toma, aquí están tus pastillas y tu "juguito", ahora, espero que ya todo este bien, si necesitas algo más avisame", dijo Never sin dejar de checar cada milímetro de Mu,-"Ah, por cierto, Reyna va a venir cada tercer día, porfavor no la vayas a atacar, nos vemos Mu", dijo Never ya caminando por el pasillo que cruza el templo, mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose,

-"Adiós Never, espero nos veamos pronto", dijo Mu,-"Ojalá ella fuera nuestra Diosa", pensó Mu mientras se tomaba su pastillas con el "juguito",-"Pero que bueno esta esto!",- exclamó Mu al terminar su "juguito", me voy a tomar otro……..

Never iba subiendo las escalera de Tauro cuando escuchó un gran escándalo como de trastes cayéndose y platos rotos,

-"Mejor me apuro", pensó Never

Continuará……

Ja, espero se esten divirtiendo, el próximo capitulo, la casa de Tauro, que le esperará a Never con el grandulón!

Gracias por sus reviews, sigan leyendo, díganme que opinan ok!

Dimebag: Never, se aclarará hasta el final de la historia, pero juro que tiene su razón de ser ok,

Aquarius No Kari: Sí estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una perra llorona, por eso que bueno que renunció, ya verás lo que pasa con los caballeros ahora que no está.

Musha: Te parece buena idea, a mi también hehehe, estaría muy bien que Atena renunciara a poco no! Y en cuanto a la nueva Diosa, pues sólo puedo decir que piensa que todo va a ser muy fácil pero mmmm NO LO CREO!

Tatsuha Milo: Que bueno que pienses que es chistoso, ese es el punto, ahora contestando tu pregunta, aún no lo sé bien, es muy posible que si sea yaoi, la verdad no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero ahora que lo mencionas, es probable que aparesca un poco de yaoi.

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!

Vibeke Den Adel


	3. Tauro

Capitulo 3 "Tauro"

Never corrió escaleras arriba cuando escuchó el escándalo proveniente de la casa de Tauro,

-"¿Qué diablos, pasa aquí?", preguntó Never, al llegar a la entrada del Templo,

-"Oh, veo que Mu te dejó pasar, ¿quién eres?", preguntó el ENORME guardián de la segunda casa que llegó caminando, con un hermosísimo delantal blanco con florecitas rojas y rosas, y en medio de este, tenía un letrero "BESA AL CHEFF!" (uy, noooo creeeo), al pararse frente a ella, notó que apenas le llegaba al estómogo,

-"Bien, aquí dice que tu nombre es Aldebarán, no soportas que te digan Alde, y normalmente se refieren a ti como grandulón", leía en voz alta Never la libreta de Saori, mientras Aldebarán se rascaba la cabeza,

-"¿Si, ya sabes tanto de mí y yo no se nada de ti?", dijo Alde hehe, a la pelirroja, que cerró la libreta dispuesta a contestar cuando algo atrás de Alde llamó su atención,

-"EH, si mi nombre es Never soy amiga de Saori, el caballero de la casa anterior me dejó pasar sin problema, oye, ¿Qué es eso?", preguntó la chica,

-"¿Qué cosa, no veo nada?", dijo Alde al voltear, claro que ya no había nada,

-"Nada, olvidalo, y cuentame, ¿todo bien por aquí?", preguntó Never mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina, -"Digo, te pregunto ya que escuché un escáldalo cuando venía subiendo"-

-"Eso.., se me cayeron unos platos, sabes, a decir verdad, si pasa algo,", platicaba el grandulón mientras le ofercía una taza de chocolate a Never, -"Nosé si me estoy volviendo loco, hay veces que trato de encontrar algo que deje en cierto lugar, pero no está, hace rato estaba buscando un cucharón, pero no estaba, fue cuando se me cayeron los platos", explicaba Aldebarán, mientras Never intentaba tomar la taza de chocolate, que por cierto olía maravillosamente,

-"Oye grandote, ¿no tienes una taza más pequeña?", dijo Never, que estaba luchando por cargar la ENORME taza, digamos algo así como una cubeta de unos trece litros,

-"Lo siento Never, verás, yo tengo vajillas y juegos de cubiertos completos para gente pequeña, pero no los encuentro, últimamente no encuentro nada", (como si nosotros fuéramos los raros, él es el enorme o me equivoco), seguía diciendo Aldebarán, cuando de nuevo, algo detrás de Alde llamó la atención de la chica,

-"Aldebarán, no son esas las tazas pequeñas", aclaró la chica señalando un par de tazas que estaban colocadas sobre el trastero detrás del guardián,

-"Pee..peero, si no estaban ahí hace un minuto, no lo entiendo, ahí también busqué…", se rascaba de nuevo la cabeza Alde, no entendía lo que sucedía,

-"Alguna ves ¿has escuchado algo acerca de los duendes?", preguntó Never mirando la cara de confusión de Alde,

-"No nunca, ¿qué son?", preguntó el grandote con cara de interrogación,

-"Bueno, pues son unos hombrecillos que se meten a tu casa y toman cosas, las usan y luego las regresan, normalmente son inofensivos, dime que más te ha faltado?", dijo Never

-"Bueno, diario es lo mismo, tengo que tener comida extra, por que cada ves que abro el refri, faltan cosas o están a la mitad, TODO, la leche, queso, jamón, pan, todo de todo, y en el baño también desaparecen jabones y mi shampoo y acondicionador siempre están debajo del nivel de dónde los dejé, el detergente, cloro, etc etc",

-"MMM, es cómo si alguién más viviera aquí, que extraño, déjame intentar algo", dijo la Diosa y enseguida sacó de nuevo su librito, alias sección amarilla del Olimpo, -"A ver, exorsismos, ajjja, aquí está", dijo marcando de nuevo su pequeño celular,

-"¿Qué tal, buenos días, si necesito un exorsita o algo así, creo tener un problema de duendes, si, ahora mismo, si gracias, la cuenta 1010101204, si mi nombre es… eh, Never Land, oh gracias, que bueno que le agrade mi nombre, si losé es muy original, que amable de su parte, adiós", colgó la Diosa, -"Bien grandote, enseguida viene un experto", dijo Never, BUUM, apareció un enano con orejas puntiagudas y ojos extremadamente grandes, acompañados de unas cejotas enormes, más bien, una CEJOTA enorme y una barba igual de espesa,

-"Hola ¿Qué tal, soy Willow, soy especialista en suscesos paranormales, ¿díganme cuál es el problema?", preguntó el enano,

-"Vamos granduón, dile", dijo Never dándole una palmada en la espalda a Aldebarán que estaba pálido, mas bien transparente,

-"Never, ¿quién habló, ¿en dónde está?" fue lo que logró decir Aldebarán haciendose un paso para atrás, no, más bien, tenía el rabo entre las patas y se estaba haciendo pipi del susto, cómo no, con su tamañote, era obvio que no alcanzaba a ver al pobre micro enano que estaba parado frente al él,

-"Alde, mira para abajo", dijo Never,

-"ODIO que me llamen así, pero ehh AHHH, oh lo siento señor, no lo había visto", dijo Alde,

-"Esta bien, ahora cuéntame qué es lo que pasa", dijo el enano sacando una pipa de su morral y comensándola a encender, mientras pensaba "hacía tanto tiempo que no veía un humano tan estúpido, si no es de su tamaño no significa que no exista, que torpe",

Total que Aldebarán comenzó a contar toda la letanía de lo que pasaba en su templo, y que era probable que se estuviera volviendo loco,

-"Entiendo, vamos, vayan a la sala, ahí esperen y cuando regrese les diré el diagnóstico", dijo el enano dejando salir una dona de humo,

Never y Aldebarán caminaron hacia la sala en dónde se sentaron y mientras el enano trabajaba, ellos terminaban su taza de chocolate, cuando se escuchó un gritillo,

-"AHHHHHH……..", y luegó silencio,

En la sala, Aldebarán y Never pusieron caras de plato al escuchar el grito, dejaron caer las tazas y fueron corriendo al baño,

-"No está", dijo Alde

-"Quizá esta en otro cuarto" dijo Never, así los dos salieron a buscar a Willow por todo el templo, así pasó una hora, y para su mala suerte, no lo lograron encontrar,

-"Se esfumó Never, ves, no estoy loco, hay algo aquí y se comió a Willow" dijo Alde, que ya estaba mordiendo el delantal de los nervios,

-"Lo veo y no lo creo, tan grande y tan miedoso", pensaba Never al ver al pobre Aldebarán con cara de pasa apunto de estallar en llanto, cuando,

-"BBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA, me voy, si me voy, no soporto más esto, hay fantasmas", lloriqueaba amargamente Alde,

Never sacó un enorme bat de su bolso y lo utilizó para golpear la enorme cabeza del santo, que desde su perspectiva parecía piñata,

-"UUHHUU, DALE DALE DALE, NO PIERDAS EL TINO, PORQUE SI LO PIERDES PIERDES EL CAMINO…..," cantaba Never mientras molia a palos al pobre de Aldebarán,

-"AH, pero que tipo más chillón, miedoso, infantil, grandote y estúpido", pensó Never al ver que porfin había noqueado al grandulón,

-"Empiezo a entender a Atena, si hay más como este, necesitaré un remedio definitivo, veamos, se le desaparecen cosas, el "experto" desapareció, mmm ¿qué podrá ser?", pensaba Never cuando de pronto, frente a ella apareció Mu gritando algo y PUFF, desapareció de nuevo,

La Diosa sólo vió una cosa lila por un segundo y luego nada,

-"Vaya que es extraña esta casa, la verdad ya estoy harta", dijo esto al mismo tiempo tronó los dedos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el templo estaba alrevés, todo tipo de cosas se caían por todos lados, al compás que el templo se sacudía,

-"Lástima este templo estaba ordenado, bien SEA LO QUE SEA, SAL, AHORA TE LO ORDENO!", gritaba como desquiciada la Diosa, pero nada sucedía, la pobre ya parecía tetera a punto de explotar le salía humo por las orejas, temblaba del coraje, ¿Cómo a ella, una Diosa se le iba a dificultar algo, simplemente no era posible, tronó los dedos de nuevo, así el templo regresó a su estado original, Never dio un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el baño, cuando llegó salpicó un poco el rostro en el lavabo observando el enorme espejo frete a ella,

-"Si que todo aquí es enorme, que raro….", en eso, por el espejo logró obsevar cómo una especie de portal se abría detrás de ella tragándose un tubo de pasta de dientes y una toalla limpia que se encontraban en unas repisas, y así como se abrió se cerró, entonces Never comprendió, se le iluminaron los ojitos,

-"CLLARO, eso era lo que había visto", dijo a la ves que brincaba de la emoción, ahora lo entendía todo,

-"¿Qué fue lo que viste?", preguntó el guardián que llegó sabandose la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar,

-"Dime Aldebarán, ¿hay alguién en el Santuario que pueda abrir portales?", preguntó Never con una miradita de angelito,

-"Sí, los gemelos de geminis pueden, ¿Porqué?", contestó Alde,

-"Ah no por nada, sólo se me ocurrió, por cierto, disculpa que haya desordenado tu templo, verás lo sacudí, encontre los duendes y los mandé a volar, ya no tendrás problemas", dijo Never,-"Pasado mañana viene una chica llamada Reyna, dile a Mu que te avise cuando llegue para que venga a limpiar ok!", dijo la Diosa mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras de geminis,

-"GRACIAS, ¿Cómo podré agradecertelo?" dijo Alde mientras abrazaba a Never,

-"Bueno, podría ser si me dejas respirar", dijo la Diosa ya medio morada por el GRAN abrazo, Alde la soltó,

-"Tú sólo no te preocupes, no hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos Alde", dijo la Diosa cerrándole un ojo,

-"De nuevo gracias", dijo el grandote despidiéndose de ella que ya caminaba hacia la salida,

Fuera del templo de Tauro, Never sacó de nuevo su librito de la sección amarilla, llamó por teléfono, y en dos segundos, aparecieron dos hombres,

-"Coloquen las torres a cada lado del templo, si el guardián les pregunta, díganle que son postes de luz", dijo Never a los hombres que sólo asintieron y colocaron dos torres en forma de T a los lados del templo,

-"Listo, sólo apriete el botón", dijeron los hombres que desaparecieron,

-"Bien, ahora sí, problema solucionado" dijo Never presionando el botón de un control que al ser accionado formó una especie de buruja azul que a los pocos segundos se volvió invisible,

-"Iones, la solución a todo, con esto, no lograrán abrir portales en su casa", pensaba la chica al guardar el pequeño control en su bolso, y así comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el templo de gémins,

-"Esos gemelos me las van a pagar, con que se roban las cosas de Alde, JA, ya verán", al subir pensaba su plan para esos dos.

Continuará…….

OH LO SIENTO, la verdad el chico Aldebarán no me inspira mucho, no lo tengo en un buen nivel, así que si este capitulo apesta, lo entiendo, pero prometo que el siguiente con los gemelitos, será muy bueno HEHEHE!

Gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejando, me motivan muchísimo!

**Lady Palas:** Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, que bueno que te divierta la historia, ojalá fuera el mejor fic de humor jaja, de nuevo gracias por tus palabras! Sigue confiando en mí, y dejando reviews!

**Lucy Oraki:** Gracias por leer y dejar review, sigue leyendo ok! Y avisame que opinas!

**The Shade Ghost:** Es emocionante y cómica bien bien! Jaja, oye muchisisisisisimas gracias por la tarjeta, si, en efecto no sabía de quién era, pero todo esta aclarado ahora, espero sigas leyendo y opinando.

Me hiciste el día especial, hehe, gracias!

Bueno, pues de nuevo, sigan leyendo el prox. Capi. No será tan aburrido como este ok!

Vibeke Den Adel


	4. Geminis

Capitulo 4 "Geminis"

Never subió las escaleras de geminis pensando en cómo serían los gemelos y sobre todo porqué le roban todo lo que pueden a Aldebarán, se paró en seco frente la entrada al templo de geminis, curiosa observaba los relieves de la entrada, sin duda era un templo más grande y mucho más hermoso,

-"Bien, bien, entremos!", pensaba mientras subia los escalones de la entrada, al irse adentrando notó que nadie salia, asi que decidió gritar,

-"HEEEEY! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!", gritó un par de veces, pero lo único que le respondía eran los grillos, por lo que se le hizo muy fácil entrar a las habitaciones privadas, mientras caminaba, alcanzó a escuchar un sonido como agua, y obvio, llegó al baño, tocó la puerta, nadie la peló, entonces poco a poco abrió la puerta, sólo para darse el mejor taco de ojo de su vida, conforme la abria, se revelava una figura de un hombre con cabello azul largo, este se lo estaba secando con adivinen qué, pues claro, la toalla de Aldebarán,

-"OYE, ESA TOALLA NO ES TUYA!", habló golpeadamente la diosa, provocando que el caballero se sorprendiera dándose la vuelta, al quedar frente a ella, trató de esconder la toalla detrás de él (AH claro, no lo quise mencionar pero no estaba en canicas, lamento desepcionar, digamos que traía puestos unos boxers de los "pegaditos", que dan una muy hermosa forma o no?),

-"¿Qué?", dijo el asustado caballero que miraba de arriba abajo a la joven presente,

-"Lo que escuchaste, esa toalla no es tuya, y esa pasta de dientes tampoco, pero eso ya lo sabes, ahora dime, ¿porqué tomas las cosas de Aldebarás "prestadas"?", Never tenía la mirada perdida en los OJOS del caballero, (no en otra parte),

-"Ja, mejor dime ¿quién eres, porque la verdad no es tu problema, es más, sabes que estás en problemas, no deberías estar aquí", dijo secamente el pobre caballero,

-"Ah, mira, soy amiga de Saori y vengo de visita, ahora veamos, te llamas Saga verdad?", preguntó la diosa mientras leía su libretita,

-"NOOOO, SOY KANON, el estúpido de mi hermano, no durmió aquí", dijo Kanon bastante molesto,

-"Entiendo, disculpame Kanon, pero aún no contestas mi pregunta, verás, Saori no lo sabe pero soy una trabajadora social y también vengo checando la calidad de vivienda que les ofrece y por lo que veo, en este templo hay problemas, observé en mi entrada que todos los muebles son viejos, en la cocina no había nada, es más, el refri nisiquiera funciona", dijo Never poniendo carita de ángel, papaloteando los ojitos,

-"De verdad quieres que te lo diga, ja, bueno, permiteme llamar a mi hermano, será mejor que estemos los dos", dijo Kanon al momento que encendía su cosmo para llamar a su hermano que no tardó en aparecer, se abrió un portal y PAF, apareció Saga con una pinta de que había tenido una noche bastante ocupada, sólo traía puestos unos pantalones todos rotos,

Cuando Never observó a los dos gemelos, usando unos arapos, lo único que logró fue pues disimular una carcajada,

-"Bien, soy toda oídos"

-"Nuestra situación es fácil, en todas las casas hay UN Y SÓLO UN caballero, al cual se le da un sueldo mensual, bueno, para nuestra desgracia, aquí somo dos, y sólo nos pagan el sueldo de un caballero, la bruja esa se escuda diciendo que Kanon es una marina de Poseidón", explicó Saga

-"Claro, soy una marina cuando lo conviene, bien que me reventé en la batalla de Hades peleando por ella!", dijo Kanon, mientras caminaba hacia un sillón,

-"A ver Kanon…."

-"Soy SAGA!"

-"Ups, lo siento son idénticos", se disculpaba mientras se sentaba en un sillon que estaba frente a ella,

-"Ok, Saga…"

-"Soy KANON!"

-"COÑO, déjen de moverse, maldita sea, ¿cómo pretenden que los ayude sin nisiquiera me dejan hablar!", gritó la diosa con un tic en el ojo, -"Bien, si ese es el problema, no tienen que preocuparse más, se les pagará a cada uno un salario y ya, problema resuelto", sonrió

-"No, ese es UNO de los muchos problemas que tenemos, por ejemplo, sólo hay un cuarto con cama y es individual, asi que siempre tenemos que turnarnos el sillón, que como puedes comprobar no son cómodos", dijo Saga, mientras metía un resorte del sillón,

-"Y la cama no está en buenas condiciones, mas bien, NADA EN ESTE TEMPLO ESTA EN BUENAS CONDICIONES!", gritó Kanon, -"Él porque se va a dormir con su novio, pero como a cada rato se pelean, pues es la misma puerca revolcada, la pelea por la cama"

-"Si es que eso se puede llamar cama, yo diría que es un catre", susurró Saga,

-"¿Qué más?", prenguntó Never al momento que un resorte salió de golpe directo a su "napi", -"AAAUCHHHHH, me carga, apenas voy en la tercera casa y ya estoy bien adolorida!"

-"Eh si, que pena me das", dijo Saga,

-"Y como nunca tenemos dinero ni nada, le robamos a Alde, a él siempre le sobran cosas, pero eso no es todo, también tenemos el problema de que TODOS nos confunden, deberías de ver, que no se dan cuanta de que YOOO tengo el cabello más claro!", dijo Kanon,

-"¿De verdad, yo lo veo del mismo tono", dijo Never dando un bostezo, tanta queja ya la había aburrido, asi que dijo ese comentario sin darse cuenta de que el mayor problema de los gemelos es que los confunden a cada segundo y que es un motivo para explotar, y como estaba durmiendose que mejor para despertarla que una pequeña explosión de galaxias, y así fue,

-"Explosión de Galaxias!", gritó Saga, de sus manos salió un rayó que fue a parar directamente en el asiento de la diosa, provocando que todos los resortes que estaban esperando salir, salieran haciando que la diosa volara pegando un gran grito de dolor,

-"AAAAHHHHHH, AYYYY!", gritó, al caer, se quedó en el piso sin levantar la cabeza y cuando por fin lo hizo, tenía los ojos llorosos y toda la cara roja,

-"Ustedes dos son unos malagradecidos, y YO, que los IBA a ayudar, lo siento, no piedo mi tiempo con niñitos", dijo la diosa poniendose de pie, esto tuvo un efecto en lo gemelitos, los dos al instante dejaron de carcajearse del vuelo de la diosa, y los dos en corito dijeron

-"NO, porfavor, no te vayas, ayudanos, haremos lo que quieras", dijeron los gemelos colocandose enfrente de la diosa para que no pudiera seguir avanzando,

-"Bueno, en ese caso, a ver, ¿hay más quejas?", dijo Never sacando la libretita de nuevo y anotando todo lo que los gemelos le decían

-"Ok, entonces las quejas son: sueldo para los dos, cuartos y baños separados, que no los confundan, ah! Y lo mejor de todo, otra armadura, ¿No entiendo, para qué otra armadura, no eres una marina de Poseidón?", preguntó Never

-"No soy una marina, soy un caballero de Atena", respondió secamente Kanon,

-"MMM, si bueno, en ese caso, ¿Quién puede hacer otra armadura?"

-"Sólo el Patriarca y Mu de Aries pueden",

-"Bueno, llamen a Mu"

Saga encendió su cosmo para localizar a Mu, pero no podía llamarlo,

-"Parece que Mu se esta teletransportando de nuevo, no lo alcanzo en ningún lugar, bueno, lo traeré", dijo Saga, en seguida abrió un portal en donde apareció Mu, que estaba un poco trastornado, el pobre sólo temblaba

-"¿Qué pasa Saga, porqué me trajiste?", dijo Mu mientras no dejaba de temblar, estaba sudando frío,

-"Hola Mu, dime ¿qué te pasa ahora?", preguntó Never,

-"Pues nada, después de que te fuiste me comenzé a sentir así", balbuceó Mu, los gemelos lo miraban extraño, desde cuando Mu esta hiperactivo, él siempre es pasivo,

-"Mu, ¿Te tomaste más juguitos?"

-"EH, si me tomé cinco"

-"MUUUU! CINCO, BUENO, YA DEJA DE TEMBLAR Y TODA ESA ENERGÍA DE SOBRA ÚSALA EN HACER OTRA ARMADURA DE GEMINIS", gritó Never, mietras sarandeaba a Mu, los gemelos por su lado, no entendían ni jota del asunto,

-"Si señorita, en seguida", dijo Mu desapareciendo del lugar,

-"¿Qué juguitos se tomó eh, suenan bien, para que Mu este en ese estado", se burlaba Saga, Kanon le dio un codazo, -"Pero cómo serás wey, seguro anda drogado", dijo Kanon, y lo más probable es que ella lo haya drogado, y eso es agresión" dijo Saga, los gemelos se entendieron con una mirada y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron contra la diosa que estaba ocupada con su pequeño celular tratando de resolver los problemas de los gemelos, justo cuando Saga la sujetaba y Kanon estaba tratando de amarrarla con una cuerda, un monigote de orejas puntiagudas apareció y les aventó un frasco que al estrellarse en el sueño liberó un vapor que provocó que los gemelos tosieran a mas no poder,

-"JA, lo logré, ahora están inmóviles duendes!", gritó el monito que había desaparecido de la casa de tauro,

-"AY porfavor, como si con eso nos fueras a detener", dijo Kanon, pero al tratar de moverse no lo logró, Saga también lo intentó pero nada, en cambio Never se logró soltar de los dos y sacandoles la lengua se burló,

-"JAJAJA, quién los viera tan grandotes y tan torpes, no se que les picó, les estoy resolviendo la vida y ustedes me atacan están locos!", dijo Never, para luego voltear a ver al hombrecillo, - "Tus servicios ya no son requeridos y si no te diste cuenta, no son duendes, ah, y claro me atacaste, avisa en tu trabajo que están demandados por Never Land!", le gritó Never al hombrecillo que desapareció

-"Oye, ¿cómo es que tú te puedes mover y nosotros no?", preguntó Kanon,

-"En serio te llamas Never Land, jajaja", se burló Saga

-"Muy fácil, no se pueden mover por que YO no se los permito, no fue el humillo ese, y sí me llamo así y ni una palabras mas acerca del asunto", dijo Never mientras se acomodaba el cabello, -"Saben gemelitos, la verdad ya me sacaron de mis casillas, asi que ahora se quedan quietos para que termine con ustedes y siga mi camino", al decir esto, claro esta que los gemelos lo tomaron como una amenza y después de ver a Mu, pues no los quedó de otra mas que pensar que ella los iba a matar,

-"Bueno, armadura ya está, ahora, camas y baños, ya hice el pedido, sólo me falta el asunto de que los confunden cada segundo", dijo la diosa mientras tachaba los puntos resueltos de la lista, bien, para eso necesito ayuda de un profesional", pensó, sacó de nuevo el celular y marco una tecla del speed dial,

-"Hola, si soy yo Never, necesito tu ayuda, si Donna, ven estoy en el Santuario de Atena, si la casa de geminis, si son dos, apurate", colgó y contempló la escena en que tenía a unos gemelos a su disposición

-"Díganme, estoy apunto de terminar de reolver sus problemas, ¿qué me van a dar a cambio?", dijo la diosa mientras caminaba entre ellos acariciando sus cabellos, de pronto apareció Donna, era un hombre hermoso, y no venía solo, lo acompañaban otros cuatro, todos de cabellos negros, ojos azul celeste, parecían clones,

-"¿De dónde sacas a tu ejercito de clones?", preguntó Saga,

-"Pues de un laboratorio, son clones instantáneos", dijo Donna,

-"Saga, Kanon, él es Donna, es especialista en belleza, y los va a transformar, así ya nadie los confundirá,", dijo la diosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, -"Ahora, si los dejo libres se van a portar bien?", preguntó Never mientras jugueteaba con su cabello,

-"Sí, pero ya suéltanos!", gritaron, Never los soltó, los dos cooperaron durante unas cuantas horas, en las que Donna y los donnitas, los transformaron,

-"AY guapo, estás quedando divino, tu novio se va a morir cuando te vea, es más no te va a reconocer", dijo Donna mientras terminaba de arreglar el cabello de Saga. Este último no decía ni pio, de verdad disfrutaba que le arreglaran el cabello,

-"Uy, pero si tu hermano no se queda atrás, van a ser la sensación, todos los van a envidiar", decía un Donna que estaba secando el cabello de Kanon, y asi estaba la plática, los Donnas estaban dejando a los gemelos DIVINOS!

En otra habitación estaba Never supervisando el trabajo de remodelación del templo, ahora ya tenían tres habitaciones, todas con camas king size y demás lujos, pantallas gigantes de plasma, mega sonido no un simple home theatre, lo mejor de lo mejor, cuando apareció Mu cargando la armadura de geminis,

-"Oh, Mu, ya acabaste la armadura?", dijo Never, mirando a un Mu, que después de dejar la armadura dejó ver que ahora estaba todo lleno de tierra,

-"¿Qué armadura?", respondió

-"La armadura que te pedí de geminis", dijo Never con un tic en el ojo, -"Acaso no te acuerdas que te pedí una hace como tres horas"

-"No, no te había vuelto a ver, por cierto gracias por las pastillas y juguitos, estan geniales, ya terminé con todo el trabajo atrasado, tenia toneladas de armaduras que arreglar", dijo sonriendo Mu,

-"EH, que bueno que ya terminaste, pero, y la armadura que te pedí?",

-"¿Cuál armadura Never, no te había visto, yo sólo vine a dejar la armadura de Saga, ya esta reparada, ah y también quisiera saber en dónde pedir los juguitos, están muy buenos, sólo que ya se me están terminando", dijo Mu, que seguía sonriendo, su sonrisa brillaba

-"Mu, sólo te puedes tomar UN jugo al DIA, no puede ser que se te esten acabando, y SI NOS VIMOS Y TE PEDÍ UNA ARMADURA", grito la diosa, que se jalaba los cabellos, "Ahora entiendo a Atena", pensaba, mientras Mu quién sabe que le decía, y al empezar a natar un brillo en sus dientes, reaccionó,

-"Mu, vete a tu templo, descansa y mañana quiero la armadura, porfavor", dijo Never –"Los jugos ya lo están afectando, le brillan los dientes en un tono naranja, eso no puede ser bueno", pensaba, cuando Donna la llamó,

-"Never queridaaaaaa, ven a ver la maravilla que sólo YO puedo lograr, bueno, yo y mis otros yo, porfavor, se testigo de la perfección, te presento mi obra maestra, SAGA y KANON!", al decir esto, los clones quitaron las capas que tapaban a los gemelos y revelaron a un Saga que vestía unos pantalones de cuero pegaditos con un chaleco de cuero abierto dejando ver un enorme colgije de oro en forma del símbolo de geminis, tenía el cabello pintado de rojo con rayos azules, por otro lado, Kanon manejaba el look de los setentas, plataformas blancas con pantalones acampanados rosas con una camisa con olanes azul cielo con blanco, lentes ovalados chiquitos, y el cabello, era un MEGA afro azul con morado, la cara de la diosa al ver tal espectáculo era inimaginable, los gemelos parecían que iban a una fiesta de halloween,

-"……..,Donna, podemos hablar un segundo", dijo Never, las dos ups, los dos caminaron hacia la cocina,

-"Ay muñeca, apoco no me quedaron divinos, se ven espléndidos, dos décadas representadas con dos muñecotes", BLAAM, un puñetazo directo a la cara de Donna impedió que terminara de expresar su orgullo,

-"ESO, ES LO PEOR QUE HE VISTO, QUIERO QUE ME LOS REGRESES A CÓMO ESTABA AHORA Y NI CREAS QUE ME VAS A COBRAR EH! DONNA, NUNCA ME HABÍAS HECHO PASAR POR UN RIDÍCULO ASÍ!", gritaba como loca Never, mientras Donna, empezó a llorar, y en vez de corregir su "Trabajo", desapareció con sus clones y de más aparatos que llevaba dejando a Never con dos gemelitos muy bien diferenciables; mientras la diosa caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia los gemelos, una mujer vestida con una toga negra apareció,

-"¿Never Land?", preguntó con un tono de pocos amigos,

-"Si, soy yo", dijo Never acercándose a la mujer,

-"Sírvase avisada", dijo dándole un papel y desapareciendo,

-"¿Qué es eso?", preguntaron los gemelos, que después de todo lo que habían pasado, ya no tenían ni ganas de matar a la diosa,

-"Pues es un papel de la contra demanda del nomo ese y una demanda de Donna, el primero porque no lo pagué por su mal trabajo y el otro por difamación, abuso, ah y también no le pague", dijo Never mientras arrugaba el papel y lo aventaba a la chimenea,

-"Y no vas a ir a arreglar esos problemas?", preguntó Kanon que se rascaba la cabeza, le picaba demasiado,

-"No", simple respuesta,

-"Gemelitos, mañana tendrán la nueva armadura, Mu no la pudo entregar hoy porque sufrió un colapso, sus cuartos y baños y demás ya están listos, se les depositarán los sueldos de cada uno y en cuanto a su nuevo look, no se ven mal, así se quedan", dijo la diosa que se aventó en un sillón, -"La verdad es que no se quién podría arreglar el desastre de su cabello", dijo con los ojos vidriosos,

-"Yo se quién nos puede ayudar", dijo Saga, mientras se acodaba los pantalones que lo estaban rozando por TODOS lados,

-"¿Quién?"

-"Fácil, Afrodita de Piscis", dijo Kanon, -"Pero conociéndolo seguro va a querer cobrar una buena lana", dijo Saga,

-"Bueno, ¿si le pago para que queden como antes, podríamos decir que quedamos a mano?", dijo Never

-"CLARO", respondieron en coro los gemelos, la verdad, no querían que la diosa se cobrara todo lo que había hecho por ellos, además no era mala persona,

-"Muy bien, vámos", dijo la diosa ya caminando hacia la salida del templo, los gemelos la seguía de cerca con sus fabulosos atuendos

-"Saga, no creo que sea tan buena idea el ir hasta el templo de Afrodita, todos nos van a ver así", dijo Kanon

-"Losé, pero no quiero quedarme así", dijo secamente Saga, que lo que más le preocupaba era el que su novio lo iba a ver en esas condiciones,

KRUACK, GRRRRK, tronó el estómago de Never,

-"JEJEJE, lo siento, tengo hambre", dijo la diosa

-"UM, pues a ver a quién le pedimos comida", dijo Kanon, mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa de cáncer

-"Vaya cómo pasa el tiempo cuando estás ocupada", pensaba Never al ver que ya estaba obscureciendo,

………-----------…………………..

En el Olimpo

-"Amor, tienes noticias de Never", dijo Zeus, mientras tomaba una taza de café con su esposa Hera,

-"Si claro, ya tiene dos demandas, y se ha gastado una mega lana", dijo Hera entre sorbos de café,

-"¿Cómo, y la lana de quién se está gastando?", preguntó Zeus que dejó su taza en la mesita que tenían al frente,

-"No te preocupes, se esta gastando la lana de la fundación Kido", dijo Hera mientras dejaba ver una sonrisita

-"En serio, y ¿quién le dio la cuenta, mi conse sabe de eso?", dijo Zeus volviendo a tomar la taza,

-"Ay fácil amor, yo le dí la cuenta, y tu conse, NO esta enteranda", dijo Hera tranquilamete

-"JAJAJA, por eso eres mi esposa favorita, quiero ver la cara de Atena cuando se entere!", dijo Zeus riendo,

-"Por cierto, vas a arreglar las demandas de Never?"

-"NEL, que se las arregle cómo pueda, no te preocupes, no es genial la situación, vamos Hera diviertete con la desgracia de los demás!", dijo Zeus

-------……….--------………..--------------

Santuario de Never

-"Oh por Zeus, estas escaleras son lo más cansado, deberían ser eléctricas", se quejaba Never ya casi llegando al templo de cáncer seguida de los gemelos fashion….

Continuará…….

Primero que nada, siento el retraso, la verdad no ando muy inspirada, bah, bueno, díganme si les gustó este capi, gracias por sus reviews, sigan mandando, sino, asumo que apesta y dejo de escribir ahhh si entro en depresión hehehe!

**Garibola**, si geminis y virgo, son bastante interesantes, y lo mejor es que los personajes no sólo van a aparecer en su templo, así que tendrás mas gemelos y próximamente Shaka para rato!

**LadyPalas**, Si, como mencioné Alde, no inspira, pobre, no tiene la culpa, jeje, dime como ves el problemita del look de los gemelos jaja.

**Dimebag**, Si, en efecto, no fue muy bueno, gracias por tu review!

**The Shade Ghost**, Si, tienes razón, pero de nuevo, espero que haya mejorado en este capi, again gracias por la tarjeta y acordarte, sigue leyendo!

**Darky 914, **Que bueno que te este gustando, trataré de actualizar rápido, pero depende de mi "inspiración", que no anda muy bien jojo, sigue leyendo!


	5. Cáncer

Capitulo 5 "Cáncer"

Never continuó subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo de cáncer junto con los gemelos, ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a la entrada de Cáncer,

-"WOW, ¡pero que rico huele!", dijo Never olfateando cual perro,

-"Oye Saga, es cierto, huele bien, ¿cómo diablos es que huele bien, aquí siempre huele a muerto?", dijo Kanon rascandose la cabeza,

-"Tienes razón. ¿qué se traerá Máscara?", dijo Saga que ya caminaba hacia dentro del templo,

Los tres entraron, y para su sorpresa, el delicioso aroma en efecto, provenía de la cocina, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, los tres estómagos tronaban en coro,

-"Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día", se quejaba Never, -"Según mi libreta, este Máscara Mortal tiene una colección muy interesante, ¿cuál es su colección, preguntó la diosa,

Los gemelos se vieron mutuamente para luego señalarse, y decir,

-"Él sabe, yo no lo sé",

-"Me parece que los dos saben, y si quieren que le pague a ese Afrodita para que los deje como estaban, entonces ustedes van a cooperar conmigo, ¿está claro?", finalizó la diosa dando un taconazo en el piso, este retumbó por todo el templo haciendo que un MM saliera a su encuentro antes de que los tres llegaran a la cocina,

-"¿Y a ustedes quién los invitó!", grtió MM,

Pero ninguno contestó, se encontraban en estado de shock, empezemos por nuestra querido diosa:

Never se encontraba soñando despierta, ante ella, tenía la prueba de que todavía existen hombres hogareños que valgan la pena, si, un hombre como él sería perfecto para compartir toda su vida, quizá tener familia, si se le notaba que sería un padre cariñoso, paciente.

Pero no nos quedemos en la diosa, ahora pasemos con Saga:

Saga estaba confundido, lo más seguro es que estuviera soñando, ese no es el mismo MM de siempre, ¿qué diablos le pasaba, la mirada iba de arriba abajo, se preguntaba si Never ya había pasado por su templo, no eso no podía ser.

Por otro lado tenemos a Kanon:

Kanon buscaba por todos sus cuatroscientos mil bolsillos unas gafas, asi es, como no tenía sus lentes puestos, entonces no podía estar viendo bien, después de un rato, los encontró dentro su afro, se quitó los lentesillos obscuros y se colocó sus gafas de aumento, poco a poco abrió los ojos y no, no había visto mal, ese era MM.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó, JAJAJAJAJA, pero QUE GALANES SE VEN, Saga no estás grandecito como para andar con esos atuendos, vamos cuero, por Zeus, y tu Kanon, los setentas, estás enfermo, te dió nostalgía la época de tu adolescencia, jajajajaja", MM no dejaba de burlarse, -"Y ese intento de mujer ¿quién es?", MM ya lloraba de la risa, hasta que se aburrió de reirse y no recibir nada a cambio, ni un "eres un idiota" o "mi hermano tiene la culpa" o el clásico de clásicos, es decir, un puñetazo en la mejilla, cuando paró de burlarse, observó que los tres lo veían rarito,

-"Bueno ¿QUÉ TANTO VEN?", gritó MM alzando un brazo con el puño cerrado como amenaza,

-"JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA, BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJJAAA HHHIIIIIIIIIIJAJAJAJJAJAJAA AH, HAAAAAA!",

-"NO AHORA SI NO, TE PASASTE JAAAAAAA WUUUUAAAAAAAAA!",

-"OYE ERES CASADO",

Los tres se burlaban del caballero de la cuarta casa sin piedad, haciendo que este dudara de su razón, hasta que los gemelos le indicaron con la mano que se obsevara,

MM traía unas bermudas rojas con una playera sin mangas azul con una carita feliz impresa, aparte tenía puesto un delantal que se amarra a la cintura con rayitas de colores, una red en el cabello y huarachitos cafés,

-"OH, NO, NO, LO PUEDO EXPLICAR, si, si ustedes dicen algo no salen vivos de aquí, gritaba MM cuando una voz lo interrumpió,

-"Bambino, ¿porqué no me aviste que vendrían tus amigos y novia a cenar, hubieramos preparado más comida", se dejó ver la silueta de una señora bajita que al llegar junto a MM apenas le llegaba a los hombros, era una señora gordita de cabellos azul muy claro, claro ya lleno de canas, tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, y vestía con un vestido negro que la hacía ver como una piñata con patas, zapatos de abuela negros, y también llevaba una red en el cabello y un mandil, MM sintió como le caía un balde de agua helada,

-"Vamos bambini, no me vas a presentar a tus amigos", decía la anciana mientras abrazaba a MM para jalarlo a su altura y darle un beso en la mejilla,

-"Ellos no son mis amigos y ese intento de mujer desde luego que no es mi novia mamá", dijo MM despreocupado, cuando de nuevo le calló un balde de agua helada y otro de hielos cuando escuchó las risillas burlonas de los gemelos, si, lo había dicho MAMÁ,

-"Máscarita ¿porqué no nos habías dicho que vendría tu mami a visitarte?", se burlaba Saga,

-"Hay Mascarita, le hubiéramos preparado algo especial entre todos!", dijo Kanon

Para este momento, los gemelos no podía evitar disfrutar el momento,

Never obsevaba desde un lado la escena, en su libreta también decía que este tal MM es muy peligroso, que estaba gravente dañado del cerebro, pero ¿cómo podía ser, si está con su made cocinando,

-"Bambini, ¿porqué te dicen Máscarita, es un apodo, estos jóvenes de ahora", terminó la mami de MM

-"Si mamá es mi apodo aquí, ya te lo había dicho unas diez mil veces, ahora vete a la cocina en un segundo te alcanzo, sólo vienen de paso, no se van a quedar…"

-"Lamento decirte caballero que SÍ NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR, y que en realidad tenemos mucha hambre", dijo la diosa que ya estaba colgada de un brazo de MM haciendole ojos de borreguito, MM la quizo aventar lo más lejos posible, pero cuando quizó agarrarla con la mano libre, ya tenía a su mami colgada del otro brazo,

-"Ay hijo, que felíz me haces, tienes novia, y mira que es muy bonita, seguro van a tener unos hijos precisosos", parloteaba la madre.

Mientras los gemelos ya estaban entrando a la cocina que estaba muy limpia y ordenada, en la estufa había tres cacerolas con contenidos burbujeantes que olían demasiado bien,

-"Muchachos pongan la mesa porfavor", dijo la anciana,

Los gemelos accedieron y se dispusieron a poner la mesa con un mantel de cuadritos blancos y rojos, dos candelabros hechos de botellas de vino con velas, servilletas, cubietos, etc, etc,

-"Muchas gracias por dejarnos cenar con ustedes señora", dijo Never,

-"Hija, no te preocupes, después tendré que enseñarte a cocinar para que sepas como le gusta la comida a mi Carlo", sonrió la anciana

-"Saga, escuchaste", susurró Kanon,

-"Sí Carlo", contestó Saga, al escuchar la respusta, a Kanon le brillaron los ojos, ahora si, ya sabían el nombre de MM, y su nombre era de "principito", los dos comenzaron a reirse por lo bajo,

-"Carlo, es un bello nombre", dijo Never que ayudaba a servir la cena,

-"MAMA, se me acabó el papel", gritó MM o Carlo como guste he,

-"JA, creo que el cangrejo se quedó atorado", dijo Saga,

La ancianilla salió de la cocina después de darle instrucciones a Never y fué al rescate de su retoño.

Never colocó los platos en los lugares, los gemelos ya estaban sentados uno junto a otro, después Never se sentó, pronto aparecieron madre e hijo, y también tomaron asiento en la mesa,

-"Hijo da las gracias porfavor",

-"¿Qué!",

-"Carlo no me hagas repetirlo, da las gracias porfavor",

MM se puso rojo hasta el tope, le comenzó a salir humo por la cabeza, en sus ojos se veía fuego,

-"!CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR MI NOMBRE, YA TE LO HABÍA PROHIBIDO ANCIANA, MI NOMBRE ES MÁSCARA MORTAL",

-"Carlo, ¿de qué hablamos en la mañana?"

-"SI CLARO LO RECUERDO PERO SABES QUE NO ME IMPORTA, ERES UNA ANCIANA SEÑIL, YA NO SABES NADA, TODO SE TE OLVIDA, HUELES FEO!",

En ese momento, los gemelos y Never se hicieron miniatura, cuando,

-"CARLO, SIENTATE!", gritó la madre y en ese instante MM se sentó claro, esto fué porque la anciana sacó un sartén de su vestidote y le dió un golpe algo fuerte, MM no la vió venir,

-"Muchachos lo siento, mi Carlito es un poco explosivo en ocasiones, pero no se preocupen, coman antes de que se enfríe",

Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, nadie quería hablar, después de que la dulce ancianita se transformó, no les quedaron ganas de molestarla,

-"Esta delicioso", afirmo Never.

-"Gracias hija"

-"¿Por cierto, quién eres tú, dijo MM recuperandose del golpe,

-"Ah, cierto, que grosera soy, mi nombre es Never y soy amiga de Saori"

-"¿Quién es Saori?", preguntó la viejecilla,

-"Es nuestra diosa Atena mamá",

-"Carlo, pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa",

-"Mamá es que tú no entiendes, Atena es una diosa y mi nombre es MM! No Carlo, ¿está claro?",

."No hiijo, sólo existe un Dios y ese es Dios padre", dijo la anciana apretando en su mano una cruz que traía colgada,

Los tres presentes no podían creer lo que veían, MM aparte de que tenía madre, esta resultó ser una católica medio fanática,

-"Madre ya te he explicado que mi trabajo es proteger a la diosa Atena", dijo MM inflando el pecho orgulloso,

-"Ay Dios mío, mi hijo es un hereje, yo, yo lo intenté Señor, de verdad que lo intenté desde que era niño le leí la biblia, le hablé de Ti, oh Señor discúlpalo……..", y la anciana seguía lloriqueando en la mesa, su nene se iba a ir al infierno,

-"Mamá, hay muchos dioses, por ejemplo Zeus es el padre de los dioses", explicaba MM cuando la madre sacó un crucifijo y lo apuntó hacia él,

-"TE ORDENO QUE DEJES EL CUERPO DE MI HIJO, SATANÁS SERÁS EXPULSADO POR EL PODER DIVINO DE JESUCRISTO", gritó la anciana,

-"Mejor comemos en la cocina", dijo Saga, los tres se levantaron dejando a MM con su madre en el comedor,

-"Pobre MM, ahora entiendo porqué es como es", dijo Kanon que comía spaguetti con una salsa de mariscos,

-"Sí, creo que nos fué mejor siendo huérfanos", dijo Saga, él comía una ensalada de tomate con basílico y queso mozzarella acompañado de acite de olivo,

-"Yo lo podría ayudar", diijo Never, después de tomar un sorbo de vino,

-"Si ¿y cómo lo ayudarías?",

-"Ah pues, su madre no le cree que existen otros dioses, yo podría traer a uno o dos para que ella le crea", dijo la diosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello,

-"MMM. Nosé, la verdad, él siempre a sido un dolor de cabeza", dijo Saga colocando una mano en su mentón asumiendo pose de intelectual,

-"Va, que mas da, igual y si lo ayudamos cambie además, sino cambia lo amenazamos con el hecho de que sabemos su nombre", dijo Kanon soltando una risilla coqueta,

-"Bien, denme unos minutos", dijo la diosa sacando su ya famoso celular,

Por otro lado, en el comedor seguía la discusión de madre e hijo,

-"Ya te dije madre que no me gusta que vengas a visitarme y menos que vengas a criticar mi manera de vivir, llegas y remodelas todo mi templo, aparte invitas a gente extraña a cenar, me obligas a cocinar y para colmo piensas que con una cruz me vas a convencer de que tu Dios es el único, no entiendes verdad, no me interesa, quiero que te largues y que nunca regreses, ya estoy harto de ti", dijio MM bastante tranquilo, claro después de los sartenazos que le propinó su madre,

-"Carlo, bambino, si me quieres fuera de tu vida no me importa, pero no dejes a Jesus fuera", decía la anciana.

De pronto una luz apareció y de ella salieron dos figuras, la primera era un hombre de estatura mediana de cabello rubio, ojos naranjas que estaba vestido con una toga blanca que mas bien estaba toda manchada de vino, la segunda era una mujer mas o menos del mismo tamaño que el hombre, tenía el cabello rojo claro con ojos esmeralda vestía una toga blanca también manchada de vino,

-"Hola mi nombre es Dionisio y este pollo se llama Afrodita hip hip!", dijo el dios, este abrazaba de manera muy provocatica a Afrodita,

-"Hola, uuuyy que que vieja es", dijo Afrodita,

-"!AFRODITA, DIONISIO, que bueno que vinieron!", exclamó Never corriendo a abrazarlos, los tres daban brinquitos de felicidad,

Mientras a los tres caballeros se les caía la baba al ver a la diosa de la belleza brincar y brincar y brincar ……..

-"ES, es la diosa Afrodita!", dijo MM

En ese segundo los tres estaban a los pies de los dioses, mientras la mama de MM sacó sus catalejos, porque no eran lentes, y al observar a Afrodita dijo,

-"Ese no es un pollo es una mujer", la anciana se les acercó y los analizó,

-"Señora, somos dioses, y venimos de un reventón del Olimpo, verá es el cumpleaños de Hera la esposa de Zeus, así que todo el mundo esta en pleno reventón", dijo Dionisio poniendo su cara de galán,

-"Eso no puede ser, no existen los dioses", dijo la anciana, -"¿Cómo lo pueden comprobar?", miró curiosa la anciana,

-"Bueno, que le parece si le digo que volverá a ser jóven y bella y que se irá al Olimpo a las festividades", dijo sonriente Never,

-"Diría muchachita que soy vieja pero no tonta",

-"Afrodita hazlo porfavor", pidió Never, Afrodita asintió con la cabeza, tronó los dedos, entonces una columna de humo rosa cubrió a la anciana y dos segundos después se esfumó dejando ver a una joven de cabello azul claro con unos hermosos ojos violetas usando un vestido negro que ahora le quedaba muy conto dejando ver un par de hermosas piernas, la anciana, ahora ya no tan anciana no lo podía creer, y no era la única, MM se desmayó de la impresión, Saga y Kanon seguían babeando, sólo que ahora era el doble, y Dionisio por su lado, tomó de la mano a la chica, le dio un beso en el dorso de esta provocando que se sonrojara,

-"Bien, les creo todo, ahora, porfavor díganle a mi hijo que nunca más lo voy a volver a molestar, y que no me espere!", dijo ya colgada del cuello de Dionisio, pero como este traía demasiadas copas encima, se fueron al suelo, mientras se sobaban su posaderas, Never le agradecía a Afrodita,

-"Gracias, espero que el reventón que dejé preparado este bueno, digo hace seis meses fue el cumpleaños de Hera, pero muchos de los invitados no quisieron irse",

-"Claro amiga, tú no te preocupes, todo esta muy bien hip, ahora, será mejor que regresemos, espero verte pronto", Afrodita abrazó a Never, para luego colocarse junto a Dionisio y la mamá de MM y desaparecer de nuevo,

-"HEY, despierten, ya se fueron, ahora ayudenme con este bulto", dijo Never mientras pateaba la cabeza de MM,

Los gemelos reaccionaron, entre los dos convocaron una explosión de galaxias que hizo que MM despertara enseguida,

-"MAMÁ!", grito el cangrejo,

-"Se fue al Olimpo, dijo que nunca más te va a molestar y que no la esperes, si me pregutas, yo mas bien pienso que nunca va a regresar", habló Never que estana terminando de servirse una copa de vino,

-"Bueno, en ese caso, tengo que darte las gracias", dijo MM entre dientes,

-"Ya bájale", dijo Kanon, mientras Saga le daba un codazo,

-"Ya no tienes que fingir, no eres mortal, malo, malvado, desdichado, desgraciado, etc etc, ya no puedes seguir fingiendo", dijo Saga,

-"Con una condición",

-"¿Cuál?", contestaron los tres,

-"Que no le digan a nadie mi nombre", dijo secamente

Los tres se voltearon a ver entre si, para después asentir con la cabeza, MM sólo sonrió y dijo gracias,

-"¿Qué les parece si acabamos de cenar?", dijo MM

-"Claro, esta muy buena la camida de tu mamá", dijo Never,

-"¿Se puede saber quién te dijo que mi mamá cocina?",

-"Pues ella, me dijo que me enseñaría a cocinar", contestó la diosa,

-"JAJAJA, que mal, NO, AQUÍ EL QUE COCINA SOY YO!", dijo MM de nuevo inflando el pecho muy orgulloso,

-"JAJAJAAAAAAA AHHHH JAJAJAJA!", de nuevo los gemelos se arrastraban de la risa,

-"Quién te viera, aparte sabes cocinar y muy bien!", dijo Kanon,

-"Ya cállense, y eso tampoco lo pueden decir",

-"Eso si que no, la ÚNICA condición es que no dijeramos tu nombre, así que estás fregado………", no acabó de hablar Saga porque, entrando a la cocina se toparon con que ya no había nada, todo estaba tirado por todos lados, las ollas vacías, y el vino se había esfumado,

-"¿Pero qué?", dijo MM

-"¿Escuchan eso?", preguntó Saga, los demás asintieron, poco a poco se acercaron a la puerta de la alacena, los tres caballeros encendieron su cosmo y al abrir la puerta,

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", gritarón todos los presentes,

-"ALDEBARÁN!"

-"Hola, tenía hambre y un olor delicioso llegó a mi templo, asi que lo seguí y aquí llegue, y como nadie se había comido nada, pensé que no tenían hambre, pensé en preguntarles, pero al ver que estaban muy entretenidos con unas muchachas y un chico, pues no quize interrumpir, y claro esta que la comida no se puede desperdiciar, por lo que me la comí", dijo Aldebarán muy sonriente,

Los tres restantes tenían un tic nervioso en el ojo, conforme fueron reaccionando, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia Aldebarán, este retrocedía, pero una pared lo detuvo, unos tronidos se escucharon, en efecto, eran los estómagos de los caballeros y de la diosa, seguían caminando, unos tronidos y crujidos llenaron el lugar, seguido de una nube de polvo,

-"!ATRÁPENLO!", ordenó MM,

Así los gemelos fashion, un MM no tan mortal y una diosa desconocida iniciaron su persecución pasando por el agujero de la pared que obvio no iba a detener a Alde.

Continuará…….

AH, por fin lo logré escribir, les gustó que MM no sea mortal, y lo mejor es que los fabulosos gemelos no sufrieron por sus fachas, bueno, por lo menos en esta casa hehehe!

Ahora, muchas me preguntan que quién es el novio de Saga, bueno, pensé en que podrían ayudarme a decidirme, así que porfavor vote,

**¿quién quieren que sea el novio de Saga?**

Ok, ahora los reviews, muchas gracias por dejarlos, de verdad me ayudan:

**Darky914: **Espero que tu prima no me demande, ya verán como quedan los gemelos, no se desepcionarán, espero seguir leyendo tu fic pronto esta muy bueno, nos vemos, sigue leyendo!

**Musha:** Que bueno que te reiste mucho, apoco no es Mu divino me encanta, ya pronto aparecerá de nuevo, y Shaka ya estacerca, sigue leyendo!

**Garibola:** Claro que no voy a dejar a los querubines así, espero votes por el novio de Saga, sigue leyendo!

**Shivatatenshi:** Uy, espero este bien escrito tu nick, bien, déjame acomodarme, tomar agua, tronar nudillos, bien, respondiendo a tus preguntas:

-No puedo dejar que sólo Kanon se vea mal, no lo odies, yo también amo a Saga, pero hay que ser equitativos jejeje.

-Acerca del novio de Saga, voto plis!

-MM no se burló demasiado de los gemelos, al contrario, que opinas de eso?

-El femenino de Kanon es Kana, la neta nosé jajaja, pero digamos que sí, sabes, puede que le de un buen uso a KANA jejeje!

-Todavía no se pueden enterar de que Never es la nueva diosa, pero ya verás que hace ella!

-Chica ten paciencia, jajaja, ya verás cómo le da el infarto a la bruja eheeem a la querida Saori cuando se entere del dinero.

-Esta pregunta como que no la entendi, ehem, a Never no la demandaron por copiarse el nombre, sólo que alrevés, verás, según yo el país de nunca jamás es Neverland o no, osea su nombre es Never y el apellido es Land, y no la demandaron porque en el capitulo 2 en la casa de Aries Never dice que Iris sugirió el nombre de Neverland para Peter Pan, como venganza porque ella siempre se burlaba de Iris por ser una mensajera. Espero te haya aclarado la duda, sino, lo siento, y pregunta de nuevo hehehehehe!

-Pero claro que estoy leyendo tu fic, por cierto ya actualiza jajajaja!

-No me molestan tantas preguntas.

-No me molestas, jajajaja, bueno, pues espero que sigas leyendo, y que votes por el novio de Saga ok!

**Lady Palas:**En serio no se ven tan mal, tienes razón, Saga con que enseñe el lavadero ya estuvo jajajajaja, y como viste que MM no espantó a Never y tampoco se logró burlar agusto de los gemelos hehehehehe, espero votes por el novio de Saga, sigue leyendo!

**Calebde Tigrillo:**Que bueno que te guste, trataré de esforzarme en la descripción de personajes, vota por el novio Saga si, sigue leyendo!

**The Shade Ghost:**Están geniales las Donnitas no, que bueno que te diviertes, ese es el punto chica!. En efecto, la moda extrvagante no va con los gemelos, en el caso de la doble demanda, ya verás como se sale de esa Never. Ahora, SI ES CIERTO, a la bruja le va a dar un infarto y cuando se muera, Hades no va a dejar que salga del infierno hehehehehe, sí que va a odia a Never mucho más que a Afrodita. Y para finalizar, MM no se murió de la risa por la facha de los gemelos, mas bien se le salió el tiro por la culata jajajajaja por asi decirlo. Vota por el novio de Saga plis!

**Youki-Neko-Gami:**Mujer, esta bien escrito tu nick, espero que si, sino, sorry!. No me odies, te juro que los gemelos van a estar bien lo prometo! Pero que tal que no pasaron verguenzas en Cáncer, y si no traté mal a MM o sí, no creo, espero que tú también votes por el novio de Saga ok, sigue leyendo!

Bien, ahora me despido, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, cuídense mucho, besos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, VOTEN!

Vibeke Den Adel


	6. Leo

Capitulo 6 "Leo"

Never corría escaleras arriba tratando de alcanzar a MM y a los gemelos que perseguían a su vez a Aldebarán, pero como ya saben, la diosa no corre tan rápido como los caballeros, así que cuando los perdió de vista en las escaleras hacia Leo se dio por vencida, dejó de correr y siguió subiendo tranquilamente; ya era tarde en el Santuario,

-"¿Qué hora será, el siguiente caballero estará despierto, espero que sí, tengo hambre", iba pensando la diosa cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del templo del león. Al entrar escuchó todo un berrinche de una mujer, sigilosa se metió a las habitaciones privadas y escondida detrás de una columna escuchó:

-"AIORIA, es la quinta vez esta semana, esto ya no es NORMAL, tienes que hacer algo al respecto, sabes que no eres el único interesado en estas curvas o si, la verdad nosé porqué sigo contigo"

-"Fácil, soy el mejor, aunque no puedes contradecirme, no has estado con ningun otro caballero, además, la mayoría bueno, digamos que batean por el lado contrario, asi que no me amenaces, es mejor que te largues a tu mugriento recinto y no me molestes que no me siento bien!"

Never adivinó el tema de la discución, así que tranquilamente salió de su escondite y se presentó

-"Hola", dijo sonriente

-"¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES Y PORQUÉ NOS INTERRUMPES?", gritó Marin,

-"Soy una amiga de Saori y me perdí", dijo con cara de no mato ni una mosca,

-"Bueno pues baja las escaleras y camina por el pasillo al fondo y saldrás del templo", dijo muy de mal humor el león,

-"Bueno gracias, pero la verdad disculpen pero no pude dejar de escuchar su conversación y la verdad creo que podría ayudarles, claro si están de acuerdo", dijo sonriente la diosa, la verdad se estaba metiendo en la boca del león, digo agarrar a un muy impulsivo Aioria en plena pelea con Marin no era bueno,

-"Supongamos que nos interesa tu ayuda, ¿cómo podrías hacerlo si nisiquiera sabes de lo que hablamos?", dijo Marin,

-"Fácil, se de un lugar en donde podrán salir de todos sus problemas, y si van, verán que se les va a abrir el panorama muchísimo, aparte de que a su regreso se encontrarían con una mega sorpresa", terminó Never que para este momento ya estaba abrazada del caballero y la amazona, y los dos la veían con el rabillo del ojo no muy convencidos de lo que habían escuchado,

-"¿Y bien, aceptan?"

-"….MMM, pues si es grátis y hay regalo yo acepto", dijo alegremente Marin, que jaloneaba a Aioria para que aceptara, después de algunos minutos, Marin le dio un beso en la mejilla y el caballero habló,

-"Esta bien, pero, ¿de verdad es gratis?",

-"SI ES GRATIS, DIGAMOS QUE TENEMOS UN PATROCINADOR MUY BUENO, ahora, sólo tengo un problema, díganme, ¿hay alguien aquí que nos puede llevar y regresar rápido, nosé algún jet de Saori?",

-"JAJA, no, hay algo mejor, espero déjame hablarle a Mu", dijo Aioria,

El león se concentro y llamó al carnerito sacándolo de su profundo sueño,

-"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, ven a mi templo me urge!", decía Aioria,

-"Argggghh, mmm no molestes, no maestro aún es muy temprano…. Bla bla", segúia diciendo Mu al aparecer en el templo de Leo,

-"Mu, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Marin al ver la facha del caballero,

-"JE, no se preocupen, esta bien, sólo es cuestión de que se relaje y que coma un poco", dijo Never con un tic en el ojo,

-"Bien, Mu, nos podrías ayudar porfavor", dijo Aioria

-"…..zZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ",

-"Permíteme amor", dijio Marin acercándose peligrosamente al carnero, se colocó junto a él, le acomodó un poco el cabello y colocandose justo en su oído,

-"MUUUUUUU, HADES REGRESÓ!",

-"AAAHHHHHHHHH, DÓNDE, DÓNDE, CRISTALL WALL!", Gritó Mu saliendo del país de los sueños, ahora todo agitado y con un cristall wall ante la diosa, esta le habló,

-"Vaya Mu, que bueno que despiertes, ahora anula tu muro porfavor que te quiero pedir un favor en secreto", dijo Never dando pequeños toques al muro de cristal comosi se tratara de una puerta,

-"Ah, hola Never, a ver dime que es lo que se te ofrece", dijo Mu acercándose a la diosa,

Never en secreto le habló a Mu en el oído en el que no le había gritado Marin, después de que concluyó, asintió con la cabeza, y en un segundo desaparecieron del templo de Leo los cuatro,

----……---------………..--------------………….------------……….------------

En Nueva Orleans EUA,

Los cuatro aparecieron a las afueras del centro de la ciudad en donde se estaba celebreando el mundialmente famoso Mardi Grass,

-"Excelente Mu, ahora caminemos al centro", dijo la diosa caminando muy rápido, mas bien corriendo,

-"Oye Never, ¿cómo es que sabes de este lugar?", preguntó Aioria que corria a su lado,

-"Ah es que yo lo inicié, y pues cada año se celebra en mi honor", dijo la diosa que casi se cae por una botella que estaba tirada por ahí,

-"¿En tu honor?", preguntó el carnero,

-"Luego les explico, ahora ponganme atención", dijo Never dejando de correr por que ya habían llegado al centro de la celebración,

-"Bien, tomen estos relojes, Aioria, Marin, es necesario que cada uno ande por su lado, en cuanto yo les diga, no pueden andar juntos, entienden?", dijo la diosa que se colocaba su reloj, los demás asintieron mientras ella continuaba hablando,

-"Bien, después de que nos separemos, ustedes dos irán a investigar, prueben, entren, etc, etc a lo que gusten, mientras Mu y yo nos iremos por nuestro lado, ahora, estos relojes tienen un tiempo establecido, cuando sea hora de regresar al Santuario se encenderán y yo los localizaré para irnos de regreso, entendieron?",

Todos asintieron,

-"Bien, ahora síganme, primero que nada necesitamos un cambio de ropa, y tú mujer, por vida de Zeus, quítate esa ridicula máscara",

Los cuatro caminaron por las calles cercanas al mero centro, y entrando en una tienda de ropa que según Never conocía,

-"Bien, aquí es, ahora, denme un minuto en seguida regreso con sus atuendos", -Al cabo de un minuto Never regresó ya cambiada ahora traía una mini faldita negra con un corset negro con vino muuuuyyy sexy, el maquillaje retocado y un nuevo y escandaloso peinado,

-"Aquí tienen cambiense rápido", -Los tres restantes entraron a los probadores y se cambiaron, ahora, Marin usaba una vestidito rojo con un escote que le llegaba al ombligo, obviamente el vestido igual de corto que la falda de la diosa, usaba zapatos con brillantes y rojos que hacían juego con el atuendo, por su lado Aioria no se veía nada mal, usaba unos jeans a la cadera muy pegados que marcaban sus piernas y trasero, una camisa púrpura abierta dejando ver casi todo su torso, unas botas industriales y claro un nuevo peinado, y finalmente tenemos a Mu luciendo unos pantalones de vestir negros igual a la cadera con una camisa vino con chaleco negro, corbata negra y un sombrero negro con un cinto vino, todo un catrín, la diosa solo suspiró al ver su creación,

-"Creo que nos vemos ridiculos, se me estan saliendo mis…", decía Marin mientras se admiraba en el espejo, claro que fue interrumpida por Aioria que salió de su probador y lo primero que vió fue a su amazona luciendo lo mas sexy que se podía, claro que no fue el único sorprendido, Marin al verlo, también comenzó a salivar como perro,

-"Bien, solo faltas tu Mu, apurate", dijo Never

Mu salió de su probador, se miró en el espejo y sonrió,

-"Pues me veo bien!",

-"Mu te ves elegante" dijo Aioria, -Claro que la diosa y Marin no dejaban de babear,

-"¿Y ahora que hacemos, Never?", dijo Mu, -Sacando de sus pecaminosos pensamientos a Never,

-"Ahora nos vamos a lo bueno",

Los cuatro se metieron a la calle principal y desde los balcones la gente gritaba y aventaba collares de todos tamaños y colores, fue cuando Never flasheo a todos dejando ver sus grandes atributos frontales, acto seguido, miles de collares le llovieron,

-"Ven chicos, agarren todos los collares que puedan!", gritaba Never que poco a poco caminaba y seguia flasheando y ganandose más collares,

."Marin vamos enseña!", gritó Never, mientras se acercaba a ella para animarla,

-"Pero yo no puedo", dijo tímidamente Marin

Mientras Mu solo observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no estaba nada mal, pensaba, pero por otro lado Aioria se encendía cada vez mas al escuchar todo lo que le gritaban a su novia,

-"Aioria, Marin, Mu, esperenme aquí, enseguida regreso!",

La diosa se metió a un bar y regresó con una charola llena de gelatinas,

-"Vamos Marin comete unas estan bien buenas, ustedes también!", decía Never mientras ella se comía dos gelatinas, los otros tres se miraron entre sí para después tomar una gelatina y comerla, para su sorpresa estabn muy ricas, así que tomaron otra y otra y otra, hasta que se acabaron,

-"Excelente, ahora sí, Marin vete por tu lado, y tu Aioria por el tuyo, yo los buscaré para regresar al Santuario", gritó la diosa que estaba aferrada a Mu, poco a poco, Marin y Aioria desaparecieron, mientras la diosa, jaló al carnero y se metieron a un restaurate que estaba un poco alejado del mero centro,

-"Pero que hambre tengo, veamos, que comeré!", decía la diosa leyendo todo el menu,

-"Never, yo también tengo hambre", dijo Mu,

-"Pues pide algo, faltan unas cinco horas para que nos vayamos y lo mejor es tener el estómago bien lleno", dijo Never sonriendo,

Después de unos minutos acabaron de ordenar, y la diosa sacó de nuevo su celular,

-"Hola, si espero,……….., hola, si Never, apellido Land, si, necesito hacer un pedido porfavor, si, el paquete completo, si S&T, cárguelo a……..", después de colgar, la comida llegó y los dos devoraron sus platos,

-"¿Qué fue lo que pediste?",

-"La sorpresa de Aioria y Marin, estoy segura que les va a encantar", dijo la diosa que ya fimaba la cuenta,

Los dos salieron del restaurante y en un dos por tres ya estaban en plena fiesta, los dos haciendo y deshaciendo, probando de todo, y así pasaron las horas, cuando sus relojes comenzaron a sonar, la diosa le pidió a Mu que localizara a Aioria y que los teletransportara con él, y así fue, en dos segundos aparecieron en lo que parecía un "club de hombres", Never se acercó a una mesera y le preguntó por Aioria, esta le contestó que estaba pagando, les indicó que lo encontrarían en la vitrina número 5, Mu y la diosa entraron al pasillo de privados y en la vitrina no. 5 encontraron a Aioria en una situación algo comprometedora,

-"Veo que no perdiste el tiempo leoncito", dijo Mu en tono burlón,

-"Aioria, Marin va a estar tan feliz", dijo Never

Aioria, se espantó al verlos que casi dejó caer a una de las 5 chicas con las que estaba,

-"NO, no le puueeedenn decir a Martín!", dijo el borracho Aioria,

-"Martín?", dijo Mu, cosa que provocó que Never le diera un golpe con uno de lo juguetitos que se encontraban a su mano,

-"Aioria, una de las meseras me dijo que estabas pagando, explícate", dijo Never que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la vitrina, al mismo tiempo que les hacía señas a las chicas de que dejaran el lugar, cuando estas salieron, los caballeros también se sentaron y Aioria comenzó con su historia,

-"Pues después de que nos separamos, entre a muchos lugares, y después unas chicas se me acercaron y me dijeron que había un club muy bueno y que podía entrar aunque no fuera miembro, y como estaban bien guapas, pues me les pegué, fue entonces cuando llegamos aquí, me dijeron que me sentara en una mesita pegada a una pista y que ahí me esperara, entonces una chava apareció junto a mi, se sentó y me dijo que si le invitaba una cerveza, pues como es….."

-"bien buena", interrumpieron la diosa y Mu

-"Si eso, pues se la invité, luego llegaron otras dos, a las que también les invité unas chelas, luego otra comenzó a bailarme y las otras que me acompañaban me dijeron que le pusiera dinero en su tanga, cosa que acepté, y básicamente fue así como mi cuenta fue subiendo y cuando llegó a los cinco mil dollares me pidieron que diera un adelanto, entonces cuando iba a sacar mi cartera de nuevo, la chica que me había bailado me gritó que no aceptaba nada que fueran dollares, entonces, me aventó mi dinero en la cara diciendo que que no valía nada, así que la cajera me pidió que le saldara la cuenta, pero le contesté que no sabía que eran dollares, fue cuando unos monos de 3 metros cuadrados cada uno me quisieron golpear, pero obvio no lo lograron, entonces la dueña del lugar me preguntó que cómo es que había llegado ahí, así que le dije que tú me habías traido, y cuando escuchó tu nombre se enfureció, entonces me dijo que para pagar mi deuda tenía que aguntar todo por el tiempo que ella quisiera en esta vitrina, y eso fue lo que pasó, hasta que ustedes dos me interrumpieron, tan bien que la estaba pasando", acabó Aioria

-"Dices que se enfureció cuando escuchó mi nombre", dijo Never, Aioria asintió, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una chica muy guapa vestida de egipcia,

-"Vaya, vaya, mira lo que el cielo me trajo, Never cuanto tiempo"

-"Hola Cleo, veo que sigues igual de seductora y abusiva como siempre"

-"Never, tu amigo aún no ha pagado su deuda, dejalo terminar y haremos que no pasó nada aquí",

Never simplemente se aferró al brazo de Mu, y le susurró en el oído que los sacara de ahí y los llevara a donde Marin,

-"Cleo, fue un placer volverte a ver, pero siento que hoy no nos podemos quedar a jugar"

Y haciendo un ademán con la mano, Never, Mu y Aioria desaparecieron,

-"AHHH esa tonta, piensa que se va a salir con la suya, no lo creo, DAFNE, vamos acompañame!", dijo Cleo saliendo del lugar,

Mu, Aioria y Never aparecieron en un local en el cual vendían todo tipo de juguetes para adultos,

-"Vaya, Marin, espero que hayas aprendido mucho", dijo Never que sonreía al ver a Marin muy entretenida leyendo un libro con una pipa de "agua" junto ella,

-"HOLA, si esta muy interesante, unos jóvenes me enseñaron el lugar, me dieron esta pipa y he aprendido mucho en este rato", dijo Marin con un brillo en los ojos al ver a Aioria,

-"Creo que fue suficiente para los dos, Mu porfavor regresanos al Santuario" dijo Never muy feliz al ver que la joven pareja no dejaba de comerse con la vista,

-"Si Mu, porfavor regresanos YA", dijo Aioria que abrasaba tiernamente a su novia,

---------……….------------………….---------------………..

De regreso en el Santuario….

Los cuatro aparecieron de nuevo en el templo de Leo, Aioria hablaba animadamente con Marin mientras Never revisaba el cuarto de Aioria,

-"Pues lo prometido, vengan a ver su sorpresa", dijo Never desde el cuarto de Aioria,

-"ooooohhh……….",-Los tres restantes al entrar se quedaron sin palabras,

-"¿Les gusta?", dijo Never sentandose en la cama,

-"Vengan sientense aquí, les voy a dar el tour", dijo Never, se levantó y comenzó con el tour,

-"Bien, en esta pared encontrarán todo tipo de disfrazes para fantasías, en el siguiente closet encontrarán todo tipo de cosas para embarrar, en el siguiente todo tipo de lencería, el otro es de libros, películas, revistas, documentales, etc etc, para que no tengan dudas, el siguiente contiene todo tipo de juguetes, ahora del otro lado de la habitación se encuentra un closet con todo un nuevo guardarropa para cada uno de ustedes, junto tenemos un mini bar completamente adecuado para preparar la bebida que gusten, junto una pequeña cocina completamente equipada, y por último tenemnos la nueva cama en forma de círculo que gira y se encuentra rodeada de espejos y ligeros cortinajes"

Las caras de los tres eran de asombro,

-"Ah se me olvidaba ahora en tu baño tienes un jacuzzi, bien, espero les agrade y que nunca más se peleen, son una pareja encantadora, si tienen algún problema, porfa avísenme, bueno, creo que es todo, Mu vámonos!",

Mu se levantó, y Never lo arrastró hacia fuera cerrando la puerta de la recámara, dejando a la ahora muy feliz pareja atrás,

-"Never, no entiendo porqué estas haciendo todo esto por nosotros", dijo Mu que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de duda-nerviosismo,

-"Ya te dije que soy amiga de Saori, y creo que ustedes han peleado tanto por ella y que no tengan nada a cambio no es justo", sonreía Never mientras salían del templo de Leo,

-"No puedo creer que seas amiga de Saori, son tan diferentes", dijo Mu dando un suspiro,

Cuando Never le iba a contestar, se toparon con los gemelos que venían corriendo para alcanzarlos,

-"NNNEEEEEEEEVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR", gritaron los gemelos,

-"Vaya, al fin aparecen, si quieren que le pague a su amigo para que los componga no se vayan sin mi de nuevo esta bien?", dijo Never que observaba como la cara de Mu se transformaba,

-"JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAAAAAA YYYYYYYJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HEHEHEHEHE, PERO QUE GALANES, ACASO FUERON TAMBIÉN AL MARDI GRASS!", dijo Mu,

-"Mardi Grass?", se preguntaban los gemelos,

-"Es un festival, pero bueno, lo importante es, ¿qué pasó con Alde y MM?", dijo Never acomodandose el corset,

-"Alde esta en su templo, le dimos su merecido y después lo dejamos en su templo", dijo Kanon

-"Y MM pues se fue a la fiesta del Olimpo con su mamá", dijo Saga

-"¿QUÉ DIJISTE?" exclamó Never

-"Que se fue a la fiesta del Olimpo", contestó Kanon,

-"P-pp-ppero, e-eso no puuuede seerrrrrr, eso esta prohibido!", gritó Never, jalandose los pelos comenzó a balbucear quien sabe en que idioma para luego sacar su celular, marcar y seguir balbucenado hasta que Saga le tiró un cubetazo de agua helada, que quien sabe de dónde la sacó,

-"AH esta fríaa, ¿qué te pasa Saga!", le gritó la diosa,

-"Mojaste mi celular ahhhhhhh!"

Los gemelos y Mu se hicieron chiquitos esperando el berrinche de la diosa, pero después de unos segundos de no escuchar nada abrieron los ojos y vieron a la diosa seca como si nada hubiese pasado,

-"Pero como…..", dijeron,

-"Muy fácil, mi celular y mi ropa tienen un sistema de secado automático", dijo sonriente la diosa, -"bien, subimos a Virgo", dijo alegremente,

-"¿Y que pasa con lo de MM?", preguntó Mu,

-"Ah eso, si ya esta solucionado", dijo secamente subiendo los escalones hacia Virgo,

-"Oye, a mi se me hace raro que seas amiga de Saori y de otros dioses del Olimpo, dinos quién eres", dijo Saga,

-"Vaya, ya se habían tardado, bueno, pues sí, soy una amiga de Saori del Olimpo ok, no mas preguntas",

Los tres se quedaron petrificados con la respuesta, la diosa les gritó que se apuraran, así los cuatro comenzaban a subir a Virgo cuando, PUFFFFFF, la mujer de toga negra regresó, y extendiendo la mano con un papel le dijo

-"Never Land, sírvase avisada", después desapareció,

-"Me lleva, otra demanda, ahora de Cleopatra, esa bruja, mendiga zorra uuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, la odio, me las va a pagar", dijo Never levantando un puño cerrado en el aire, la verdad lucía algo amenazante,

-"Otra demanda", dijo Saga,

-"¿Te han demandado, que mal", dijo Mu entre risillas,

-"Mu, me estás agarrando mucha confiansita eh!", le dijo Never saliendole humito de la cabeza,

-"Mu no seas irrespetuoso con la demandada por tercera vez jajajaja", se burló Kanon, a lo que Mu simplemente contestó

-"Callate Kana•", lo que provocó que Saga se quedara como piedra,

-"SSSSSSAAAAAGGGGGAAAAAA, se supone que nadie sabía de ese apodo!", gritó Kanon,

Y así los gemelos comenzaron a pelear mientras Never iba furiosa subiendo las escaleras seguida de un muy divertido Mu.

Continuará…………..

Bien, pues esepero que les haya agradado el capitulo, si las cosas se suben mucho de tono y no les agrada (que no creo), pues díganme para que le baje.

Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, lo malo es el rumor de que si contesto reviews me correrán o cobrarán o lo que sea, así que nimodo, no contestaré, solamente les informo que ya hay novio de Saga gracias a la votación, es una buena elección!

• Kana surgió de la mente de Shivatatenshi, mil gracias, me parece gracioso, así que lo use!

Me despido, espero me sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si en virgo, ya que muchas reclaman a Shaka, pues es la siguiente víctima hehehehehe!

Vibeke Den Adel


	7. Virgo

Capitulo 7 "Virgo"

Jardín de las Sales

La noche comenzaba a desaparecer, el rocío de la mañana caía sobre el jardín de la casa de Virgo; en el ambiente un aroma comenzaba a perturbar la mente agitada de un caballero de largos cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules, este se encontraba en su clásica posición de loto en medio de los árboles de Sales meditando…

-"OOOHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!", decía y decía el pobre caballero perturbado,

-"AH", -respiro, suspiro "OOOHHMMMMM, carajo, ¿porqué no puedo meditar!", sí, el pobre Shaka tenía semanas sin poder meditar, su semblante era muerto, sin expresión, si el pobre seguía tratando de meditar cuando de nuevo algo lo interrumpió,

En la entrada del templo de Virgo

La pequeña carabana de la diosa entraba al templo haciendo un gran escándalo,

-"SAGA, nunca te voy a perdonar que le hayas contado mi apodo a Mu", Kanon, no se cansaba de repetir lo mismo,

-"Remedo de caballero ya CALLATE, no creo poder soportar tus chillidos un poco más!", si la que gritó fue Never, que a pesar de las demandas, gritos y consderables pérdidas no dejaba de pensar en que ella no renunciaría, ya que así sólo demostraría que Saori la conse, la tonta, estúpida y lenta diosa tendría razón,

-"Oye no me grites nisiquiera dejo que Atena me grite"

-"Eso es porque sabe que si te grita le dirías a tu gran amigo Sorrento y ese pequeño chismoso se lo diría a Poseidón, y eso no le conviene a Saori", contestó tranquilamente Mu que caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza,

-"Bueno ya, ¿qué cabellero está aquí?", Never se acercaba a la puerta del jardín, -" ¿Y qué es esta puerta?", dijo dando un ligero empujoncito a la puerta,

-"¡NOOO, no puedes entrar ahí!", gritó Saga,

-"Calmate, sólo Shaka puede abrir….", Mu no terminó de hablar porque Never ya había abierto la puerta,

-"Pero QUE HERMOSO JARDÍN, por fin un caballero con buen gusto", la diosa entró, seguida del resto de los cablleros,

-"PPssssst Saga, vamos a hacerle una broma a Shaka……si?", explicó al oído Kanon a su copia,

-"Bien, déjame decirle a Mu, Psssst Mu",-susurró "Ven, haremos esto….."

El caballero de la primera casa sólo asintió, dibujando una sonrisilla diabólica en los rostros de los tres caballeros, caminando poco a poco Never se acercaba hacia Shaka cuando algo le interrumpió el paso, dejandola de nuevo estampada en un cristal wall, mientras el resto, aparecieron de pronto detrás de Shaka claro, cortesía de Mu y ….

-"¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION!", gritaron los tres en pose,

-"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Shaka dio gran salto que casi se quedó colgado de uno de los árboles,

-"PERO QUEEEE DEMONIOS", gritó Shaka a los tres caballeritos que se revolcaban de la risa en el pasto,

-"JAJAJAJAJA; hubieras visto tu cara!", dijo Kanon,

-"Si Shaka, no te mediste!",dijo Saga

-"No me digas que interrumpimos tus meditaciones porque la verdad es que unos ZZZzzzzZZZZzzZZzzzZ salían de tu cabezota!", dijo Mu,

Shaka ya estaba en shock, aunque a pesar de todo lo que le decía, más bien era por los atuendo de los caballeros,

-"MUUU, PEDAZO DE CABALLERO MALAGRADECIDO, QUE COÑOS TE PASA, PORQUÉ ME PUSISTE DE NUEVO UNA PARED!", una enfurecida diosa pelirroja llegaba junto a Shaka sobandose de nuevo la naríz,

-"¿Y tú quién eres!",

-"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Never, tú eres Shaka ¿cierto?", dijo muy sonriente la diosa, cosa que provocó una gran gota de en las cabezas de todos,

-"¿Qué, no estabas furiosa",

-"Ciérrala Kana", se limitó a decir mientras inspeccionaba detalladamente al cabllero de Virgo,

-"¿Porqué me me analizas tan meticulosamente tenindo una bola de raros frente a ti?", dijo Shaka apartándola completamente con sólo una mano que le cubría toda la cara,

-"OYE, para tu información, sólo hay dos raros y son ellos, yo me veo muy bien", dijo Mu modelando su atuendo,

-"Mu no ayudes", dijo Kanon

-"Ya cierrenla todos, ahora voy a hablar con este angelito", dijo ya jalando al pobre de Shaka de regreso a su templo, dejando a los tres caballeros con cara de nosotros no hicimos nada,

-"Shaka, dime tienes alguna queja o algo que necesites", Never tomaba asiento en unos cojines en el piso, Shaka se sentó junto a ella,

-"No, sólo que no puede meditar desde hace semanas, cada ves que lo intento me duermo",

-"Eso es porque ya te aburres de meditar", dijo Saga sentandose a su lado,

-"Saga tiene razón, deberías divertirte un poco Shaka",

-"Mu, no le des la razón, esta loco, Shaka siempre ha sido así, y si nunca se había aburrido déjalo, así es él", Kanon, le daba un zape a su doble,

-"LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARÁN!", garraspeó un poco la diosa y continuó, "¿Necesitas que te ayude?", dijo poniendo cara de angelito,

-"…………"

-"¿Sí o No?"

-"……ehhh….mmmm..NO, sólo necesito concentrarme para meditar"

-"Bien, entences déjame ayudarte, dame tu mano izquierda",

Shaka se la dio, Never respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, y logró ver la aburrida vida del caballero,

-"Vaya Shaka, no era broma eso de que eres un aburrido", dijio acomodandose el cabello, "lo que tú necesitas para poder meditar es hacerle caso a tu yo interior que te esta pidiendo que vivas un poco, que te abras a ehh, bueno, no que sólo lo atormentes diciendo que eres la rencarnación de Buda",

Los cuatro caballero se quedaron pasmados, definitivamente en un segundo había entrado en Shaka y había visto su vida y su gran ego,

-"Estás equivocada, yo SOY la rencarnación de Buda!",

-"JA, no lo puedo creer, estás loco, si lo fueras, no tendrías problemas meditando, es más, te lo voy a demostrar", y de nuevo sacó su pequeño celular y llamo,

-"Si buenas tardes, ¿me podría comunicar con Bud, gracias", Never tapó el auricularar "En un segundo te lo comprobaré" dijo a los presentes guiñando un ojo, "HOLA! BUD, si lo sé, dejé la fiesta, pero no te preocupes, no se acabará dejé todo preparado, jaja, oye necesito que me hagas un favor, si, bien, mira, necesito que vengas al Santuario de Atena, si, gracias", colgó

-"Muy bien sabelotodo, observa",

De pronto frente a todos apareció una columna de humo blanco, y apareció un hombre,

-"Coof, cof, arrggg, como odio este asunto de los efectos especiales, a ver NEVER, como estás, te he extrañado, sabes muchos preguntan por ti, oye que buena esta la chava que esta con Hefesto, y no se diga el chavo que ahora se ligó Afro eh!", dijo Bud abrazando a la diosa,

-"Buuddd, no me dejas respirar", la soltó "Bueno, que bueno que la fiesta siga en su esplendor, ahora, podrías presentarte porfavor, ya que este sabelotodo dice que es la rencarnación de Buda", dijo frunciendo el seño y soltando una risilla,

-"Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Shaka, como has crecido, y lo peor es que sigues con la loca idea de que eres mi rencarnación, vaya que bestia eres!", dijo Buda cacajeandose,

El resto de los presetes comenzaban a reaccionar

-"P-ppero, yo soy Buda", dijo Shaka con lágrimas en los ojos,

-"NO, fuiste mi discipulo consentido, hasta que creiste que tú eras Buda, ahí te dejé de hablar",

-"No es cierto"

-"Sí que lo es"

-"NO"

-"Mira, si lo es, tu problema es que no has vivido, necesitas salir a concoer la vida, probar sus manjares y placeres, y yo Buda te lo ordeno, esta será mi última enseñanza para ti", dijo inflando el pecho

-"Gracias Bud, nos vemos en un rato", dijo Never, y así, desapareció Bud del templo,

La cara de plato de Shaka no era para menos, el mismísimo Buda le había dicho era un mongol, así dejémoslo,

-"Oye Never lo vas a llevar al Mardi, me encantaría regresar!", dijo Mu dando briquitos,

-"No, tengo una mejor idea",

-"¿Qué es eso de Mardi?", dijo Saga,

-"SSSHHH, vengan sientense en círculo", oredenó la pelirroja,

Los caballeros se acomodaron en círculo,

-"Bien, ahora cierren los ojos y respiren profundo", todos asintieron, cerraron los ojos y mientras respiraban profundo, Never tronó los dedos y de la nada apareció una enorme pipa de "agua" en el centro del círculo,

-"Ahora estiren una mano", lo caballeros estiraron la mano y en cada una se posó una pipilla con una manguera que obviamente estaba conectada a la gran pipa,

-"Mis queridos caballeros, coloquen la pipilla en sus labios y aspiren lentamente, sostengan por unos segundos y después exhalen, repitan tantas veces sea necesario",

-"¿Y cómo sabremos cuántas veces es necesario?", preguntó Shaka,

-"Sólo has lo que te digo, tú lo sabrás", dijo sonriente,

Los cuatro caballeros y la diosa comenzaron a fumar y poco a poco, el templo comenzó a llenarse de humo, tres caballeros cayeron dormidos, menos uno y la diosa,

-"Shaka, abre los ojos"

-"¿Qué es esta cosa que está genial?", dijo muy sonriente Shaka,

-"Es opio, ahora, ven conmigo", dijo la diosa llevándolo a su recámara, al entrar, la diosa dejó al caballero sentado en una silla en el centro del cuarto, con un ligero moviento de la mano aparecieron cortinajes a su alrededor, el ambiente lo llenó de un aroma a insienso, la atmósfera era ligera y romántica, Never de nuevo tomó la mano de Shaka y penetró en sus pensamientos, al soltar su mano le pidió que se quedara quieto con los ojos cerrados concentrado en el aroma y una pacífica e insitante música, la diosa salió de la habitación.

Una figura esbelta apareció detrás de Shaka, llevaba puesto un traje de beduhina rojo con dorado, el velo de la cara sólo dejaba ver unos ojos verdes de mirada profunda,

-"Shaka, abre los ojos", pidió la figura, Shaka abrió los ojos, y ante él se reveló la figura,

-"M-mmmina", balbuceó Shaka,

-"ASÍ ES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!", gritó la chica, mirando muy feo a Shaka,

-"¡¿Qué haces aquí!",

-"Fácil animal, vengo a desflorarte"

-"¿Desflorar?"

-"Si a pulir el mástil"

-"…."

-"Abrir la fábrica"

-"…"

-"Meter el avión al hangar"

-"¿Avión, hangar, no te entiendo nada, la verdad tampoco me da gusto verte"

-"Shaka si estoy aquí es porque se que me deseas"

-"¿QUÉ TE QUÉ, Mina, sabes que eso quedó en el pasado"

-"Deseas y no es cierto, aún me quieres"

-"…."

-"Ok rubio, déjate de tonterías y cumpleme"

Shaka realmente no entendía ni jota de lo que le decía su querída amiga de la infancia,

-"Mina, no se de que hablas, ahora vete de aquí"

-"No hablas en serio, verás, tu me deseaste y yo vine"

Shaka observaba a la chica frente a él, si, tenía los ojos de mina, pero no estaba tan seguro que fuera ella, así que se levantó y se acercó a ella para quitarle el velo de la cara, y al tratar de hacerlo, la mano no tocó nada, sólo aire, era como un fantasma,

-"¡¡¡KKKYAA, un FANTASMA!",

-"Amor no soy un fantasma", la voz de chica iba cambiando, sus ojos también, al decir eso, la chica se quitó el velo dejando ver a,

-"S-SSSSAAAAAOOOOOOORRII!",

-"Shaka hace tanto que te deseo, ven a mí", la diosa se le acercaba peligrosamente,

-"NOOO, vete!",

-"Shaka, ¿porqué crees que soy la única que deja ver su rostro¿, ¿para qué puse la ley de las máscaras de las amazonas, muy fácil, para que ningun caballero se fije en ellas, sólo en mí, mmmuuuaaajajajajaja"

-"Eso no puede ser, tu amas a Seiya"

-"Seiya, vaaa, ese burro, podrá matar dioses, pero no sabe cómo complacerlos hahahaha"

Shaka se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a gritar

-"Shaka, ¿porqué gritas, ya estoy aquí?", dijo una nueva voz, el rubio levanto el rostro y frente a él se encontraba una nueva figura,

-"Mu"

-"Si ya estoy aquí"

-"P-ppero"

-"SShhhh"

Mu se le acercaba, sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, la mente de Shaka viajaba a diez mil por hora, no entendía porqué tenía visiones,

-"Mu, yo no puedo"

Mu sólo tomó su mentón y terminó la distancia entre ambos,

-"EXCELENTE, SI FUNCIONÓ!", Never gritaba desde la puerta de la habitación, Shaka abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba completamente sólo en el cuarto,

-"¿Pero que demonios pasó aquí, eres una BRUJA MALDITAAA!", gritó Shaka enfurecido,

-"Oye, si eres Buda, no puedes hablar así"

A Shaka se le cayó la quijada, había algo que lo había liberado,

-"Shaka, no te enojes, sólo quería saber a quién de las personas que sientes más afecto es a la que amas, y bueno curiosamente, Buda no apareció, sino tu amiga de la infancia, tu diosa y tu mejor amigo Mu, y como te pudiste dar cuenta, ya tenemos un ganador"

-"¿Cómo que un ganador, es verdad, son personas que aprecio mucho", dijo muy serio,

-"No, por Mu sientes algo más que aprecio, mas bien yo diría que tú estás E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O de él", Never lo abrazó y le dijo algo al oído, luego lo dejó solo en el cuarto,

Mientras en la sala, los tres caballeros seguían dormidos, Never regresó a la sala tomó un insienso y lo pasó por las narices de los gemelos, estos enseguida despertaron,

-"¿Pero qué…?", preguntó Kanon, que miraba con cara de plato a Saga que estaba igual de confundido,

-"Vaya angelitos que bueno que despiertan, vengan, tenemos que dejar a Shaka pensar un poco",

-"¿Y qué hay de Mu?",

-"Él se queda a descansar Kana, deja de preguntar por todo!", gritó la pelirroja, "Pero cómo son metiches estos gemelos, para todo preguntan", pensaba mientras,

-"HEY, DE NUEVO NO NOS HACES CASO, NEVER!", gritó Saga

-"Ya ya, no me grites, vengan, vamos a meternos en ese cuarto",

Los gemelos siguieron a la diosa y entraron en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, cerraron la puerta y,

-"Bien chicos, ahora tomen estos y pongan atención", dijo dándoles unos vasos de cristal que había aparecido,

-"EHH, ¿y para que queremos vasos?"

-"Kanon, qué no entiendes, no la cuestiones en todo", dijo Saga sacásticamente dándole un codazo a su gemelo,

-"JA, burlense, pero la verdad es que el problema de Shaka está apunto de ser resuelto", dijo la diosa haciendo un ademán con las manos,

-"¿Ya dedujiste el cómo ayudar a Shaka?", ahora preguntó Saga,

-"Bueno, ustedes son retrasados o que, si les dije que su problema se va a resolver es porque se va a resolver!",

-"Eso no contesta mi pregunta, claro que Shaka va a superar su problema, pero yo te pregunté si ya sabes cómo!",

Never se quedó pasamada, desde cuando estaban tan confianzudos el par de copias,

-"Hola, tierra llamando a Never!", dijo Kanon pasándole una mano frente al rostro, pero la diosa no reaccionaba,

-"Ahora si ya se fregó esto, no reaccoina, ¿qué le hiciste Saga?"

-"YOOO, tú con tus preguntas hiciste que se enfureciera"

-"NOO claro que no, tú fuiste el insolente que sarcásticamente la insultó"

-"Claro que no sólo le hize una observación"

Y así seguían discutiendo los gemelos cuando algo llamó su atención, la diosa estaba pegada a la puerta con un vaso en la oreja,

Afuera en la sala

-"Mu, despierta", dijo Shaka sacudiendo ligeramente a Mu, este poco a poco abrió los ojos,

-"Oh, Shaka, lo siento creo que me quedé dormido y me parece que me dejaron", dijo este observando que Never y los gemelos ya no se encontraban presentes,

-"Si, bueno ellos se fueron si ti, la verdad te veías cansado, ¿no habías dormido verdad?",

-"Eh, no fuimos a resolver los problemas de Aioria y Marin", dijo rascándose la cabeza, "Y la verdad es que si me siento muy cansado, no he dormido, hice una armadura para Kanon, nos teletransporté a Nueva Orleans, si estoy muy cansado", dijio recargánsose en un cojin,

En la biblioteca

-"No, no puedes estar cansado Mu, vamos anímate", dijo en voz baja Never,

-"¿Estás escuchando la conversasión de alguién más?", dijo Kanon,

-"Shhhhh, no me dejan escuchar", contestó Never,

Y en seguida, los ojos de los gemelos brillaron, tomaron su vaso y se pegaron a la puerta al igual que la pelirroja,

De nuevo en la sala

-"Mu, te… ehh…"

-"¿Qué cosa Shaka?", dijio adormilado Mu,

-"Que bueno me gustaría que hablaramos un poco, ¿si?",

-"Oh, si claro ¿y de qué quieres hablar?"

-"Bueno, verás… eh… sabes que no me he podido concentrar para meditar no'", Mu asintió, "Bueno, es que Never me ayudó a saber porqué"

-"Eso es muy bueno",

-"S-si, la cosa es que necesito tu ayuda", se levantó y le dio la espalda al pobre adormilado Mu,

-"Claro Shaka, cuenta con mi ayuda"

-"Mu, c-cre-eo, eh si creo, no no, si no, yo e-ehhh, si lo sé!", Shaka no sabía por donde empezar,

Mu se levantó y caminó hacia él, y simplemente le dio un gran zape en la cabeza,

-"¡AAHHHH, MU PERO QUE DEMONIOS!"

-"Bien, ya no estás trabado, ¿ahora si, dime cómo te puedo ayudar?",

Shaka se sobó la cabeza, y al levantarla, se abalanzó sobre el pobre indefenso carnero y le dio un gran beso en los labios, Mu primero estaba tan sorprendido que no podía creer lo que pasaba, después al sentir el calor de Shaka, poco a poco cedió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar,

-"WWWWWWWIIIIIIIIII, LO SABÍA LO SABÍA, SHAKA, AHORA SI TE PODRÁS CONCENTRAR!", gritó Never abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, cloro interrumpiendo el romántico momento, los gemelos detrás de la diosa lograron ver un destello es Shaka,

-"S-saga crees que…"

-"Hermano, si", y los gemelos salieron corriendo del templo de Shaka rumbo al de libra,

Shaka tenía la cabeza agachada, Mu estaba muy pero muy avergonzado, Never seguía gritando eufórica en la puerta de la biblioteca cuando,

-"TESORO DEL CIELOOOOO!", Shaka explotó y utilizando su gran técnica le quitó el habla a la diosa,

-"Mucho mejor, verás, me has hecho rabiar, y eso no muchos lo consiguen, ahora, segundo sentido!",

Never que no pudo hablar, tenía las manos en la boca, y después, se le apagó la luz, es decir, dejó de ver,

-"Pero esto no acaba aquí, tercer sentido!", Shaka no calmaba su cosmo, estaba furioso, mientras el carnero seguía en la luna, (denle chance después de la drogada de los juguitos, más la leve peda del Mardi Grass, no dormir y la dopada de la pipa, y lo mejor el besote de Shaka, cualquiera quedaría en babia).

Never no podía hablar, ver ni escuchar, así que Shaka se tranquilizó y reanudó lo que había empezado,

-"Mu, te amo", dijo esto y lo besó de nuevo, Mu, de nuevo se dejó llevar, claro que después de un rato cuando casi se asfixiaron, se separaron para tomar aire,

-"Shaka, eso estuvo mmm, excelente", dijo muy sonriente, pero al voltear logró ver a una pelirroja hecha bolita pegada a la pared,

-"Shaka, no habrás…", pero Shaka no lo dejó terminar,

-"Sí lo utilizé, me hizo enojar",

-"Shaka", y poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir, mu logró su cometido, Shaka regresó a la normalidad a la diosa,

-"Shaka, entiendo que te molestaras, pero no era para tanto, yo que les iba a dar un regalo", sonrió maliciosamente la pelirroja,

-"OYE, eso no es justo, él te quitó los sentidos, y yo sólo te he ayudado todo el día y noche, me merezco el regalo", habló Mu seguro poniénose de pie frente a la pelirroja mirando hacia abajo (obvio, Mu es mucho más alto que ella),

-"Si es cierto caballero, te daré tu regalo"

-"Pero quiero algo más"

-"EHH, ah bueno lo que sea"

-"Bien, ¿cuál es mi regalo?", preguntó con una sonrisa pícara,

-"Te voy a mandar a la fiesta del cumple de Hera, ya sabes en donde están MM y su mamá", dijo de nuevo limándose la uñas como si nada,

-"Me parece perfecto, sólo que lo que quiero es que Shaka vaya conmigo", dijo sonriendo triunfal,

Never dejó de limarse porque se dio cuenta de que la había jugado y muy bien, una gran gota apareció en su cabeza, y finalmente, sacó su celular y marcó,

-"Hola Bud, si yo otra vez, ven por tu alumno y su novio que quieren ir a reventar a la fiesta de Hera, si gracias", colgó y claro, apareció de nuevo Buda,

-"Pero que tranzaaaa, lograste que Shaka reaccionara y se hiciera consciente de sus sentimientos wow, Never eres la pura NETAAA!",

Los dos caballeros se quedaron estáticos,

-"Eh, maestro, nunca lo había escuchado hablar asi", dijo Shaka quedamente,

-"OOOOHH, POS ESQUE EL HADES SE RIFÓ CON UNOS DULCES QUE HACEN QUE TE QUITES LA INHIBICIONES, SACAS EL NACO QUE LLEVAS DENTRO Y SUELTAS LA PURA NETA DE TODO EHHH QUE TRANZA ESTA CHIDO O QUE PEDITO!",

-"Si maestro"

-"Chale Shaka, ya bájale, mejor ya nos jalamos al reven, vámos",

Y así Buda y demás desaparecieron en una fabulosa nube de humo blanco,

-"Ja, así que Hades llevó píldoras de la verdad, que genial, debo apurarme o voy a perderme todo el relajito!", pensó la diosa mientras caminaba hacia la salida del templo,

-"Never, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Saga, si, los gemelitos al ver que Shaka iba a explotar se escondieron detrás de unas columnas a la salida del templo,

-"¿PORQUÉ ME DEJARON SOLAAAAA, ESE MALAGRADECIDO ME DEJO CIEGA, SORDA Y MUDA, snif snif!", Never comenzaba a llorar,

-"Oye, no llores, esque nos dio mucho miedo, porque ese tesoro del cielo es terrible", dijo Saga,

-"Ja, no tanto como su carácter", hablo Kanon,

-"Por eso nadie te pela", contestó Saga,

Mientras la diosa comenzó a llorar más fuerte atrayendo la atención,

-"Oye, ya no llores"

Pero la diosa no planeaba dejar de llorar, los gemelos se incomodaron, hasta que,

-"BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA, SNIF SNOF, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHH, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!", si, Never rompió en carcajadas,

-"Se lo creyeron par de tarados, jajaja!", la diosa se revolcaba de la risa, los gemelos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reir, como era posible que cayeran en un truco tan barato como ese,

-"JA, si bueno, Never vámonos, entre mas rápido salgamos, más rapido llegamos con Afro para que nos ayude", dijo Saga,

-"Claro hermanito, eso es porque a esta hora tu novio esta fuera noooo, no quieres que te vea asi nooooo!",

-"CALLATE, Y VAMOS!"

-"Saga, ¿dime quién es tu novio?", sonrío Never,

-"Eso no te importa, ahora vámonos"

-"Hay hermano, nunca cambiarás, que rancio eres", dijo riendose Kanon, la verdad es que a Saga le molestaba mucho hablar acerca de su vida y más de su vida privada, entiéndase novio, los tres continuaron su camino hacia libra.

Continuará…..

JAJAJA, tan tan, como pueden ver, Shaka no resultó ser el novio de Saga, sooorrryyyy, pero los votos lo decidieron.

Por otro lado, los reviews los voy a contestar en un mail, así que porfas, dejen su mail en el review, la votación la podrán ver en el mail de la casa del novio de Saga, sino no tiene chiste!

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Siento haberme tardado tanto en escribir, regresé a la escuela y bueno no tengo tiempo para nada, ya saben como es esto.

Nos vemos en libra!

Vibeke Den Adel


	8. Libra I

Capitulo 8 "Libra" Primera Parte

-"Hola, buenas tardes, verá necesito que me construyan una cascada de 50 metros de alto, si espero……(inserte musiquita de hold)", tenemos al antiguo maestro en una sala hablando por teléfono,

-"Si, si, es correcto, una cascada de 50 metros de alto, ¿cómo que en dónde la quiero, pues EN MI CASA OBVIO!", ………………. Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, si le colgaron al maestro, se rascó la cabeza,

-"Pero ¿qué diablos, porqué me cuelgan siempre, seguramente mi teléfono esta mal hhhuuuu", pensaba el maestro mientras meticulosamente revisaba el teléfono, cuando…

-"HOOOLAAAA, que onda Dohko!", entraron los gemelos y Kanon con un suave gesto le dió un gran golpe en la espalda,

-"Kanon! Que milagro que te apareces ehh…………., ¿qué con el atuendo?", Dohko miraba rarito a los gemelos, que sólo se separaron y señalaron a la figura que estaba detrás de ellos, -"Todo es su culpa", dijo Saga,

-"Son unos malagradecidos, ya se los olvidó todo lo que hize por ustedes, de verdad que son a los que más he ayudado!", dijo Never furiosa,

-"¿Y quién eres?"

-"Me llamo Never, tu eres Dohko no es así, mucho gusto", dijo sonriendo la diosa,

-"Oye Dohko, ¿porqué veías feo al teléfono?", preguntó Kanon,

-"Ah, bueno, es que cada vez que hablo por teléfono, se corta la llamada",

-"¿No será porque sigues insistiendo en que te contruyan una cascada aquí dentro?", dijo Kanon con una miraba acusadora,

-"EHHH, si asi es, cada vez que hablo me cuelgan", dijo muy triste el antiguo maestro,

-"Vaya maestro, eso es muy malo", se burló Saga,

-"Yo lo puedo ayudar",

-"Ja, tu muchachita, si me dejas como a ellos, olvídalo!"

Never tenía un tic en el ojo, -"No, me refiero a que puedo hacer que le construyan una cascada, mmm, aunque, ¿porqué quiere una cascada tan grande en su casa?",

-"YO TE LO CONTESTO, ahhh, resulta que Dohko estuvo sentado frente a una cascada por unos 200 años", dijo Kanon,

Never abrió los ojos como platos, -"Vaya, pero que forma de perder el tiempo, ¿y qué hacias frente a la cascada?",

-"Estuve cuidando el que el sello de Atena no se rompiera y dejara libre al espiritu de Hades", contestó muy orgulloso,

-"EEEhhhh, no estaba Hades encerrado muy lejos, en dónde estaba su cascada?"

-"En china"

-"Hades no estaba en China"

-"No, pero desde ahí lo veía"

-"No no puede ser, estaba mucho mas lejos", Never seguía molestando,

-"Mmmmm, ahora que lo dices, Dohko, ¿cómo es que no llegaste antes que los espectro si tu fuiste el primero en ver que es sello se rompió?", preguntó Kanon,

-"Porque tenía el cuerpo marchito no como ahora", le dio un zape a Kanon,

-"Bueno ya que problemas, ¿quieres las cascada o no?", preguntó Never,

-"Sí la quiero", Dohko, estaba decidido, lo que hizo que Never sacara por décimo quinta vez su diminuto celular,

-"Hola, ¿si construcciones vanguardistas del Olimpo, vaya, gracias, si que bueno que me reconoció, si la fiesta sigue, no perderá trabajo, si, ahora necesito que me contruya una cascada de 50 metro de alto, si, si en el templo de libra en el Santuario de Atena, si la cuenta…….."

Mientras Never arreglaba lo de la cascada las tres caballeros conversaban,

-"Dohko, escuché que saliste de parranda con Shion", dijo Saga,

-"Eh, si salimos a cenar", contestó el maestro

-"¿Y qué cenaron?", preguntó Kanon,

-"Carne"

-"De la mejor supongo, conociendo los gustos del Patriarca", agregó Saga,

-"Vaya que de las mejores", sonrisa perversa,

-"Ya Dohko, no sigas fingiendo, no fueron a cenar filetes!", gritó Kanon,

Dohko se puso como si le hubieran aventado una cubeta de agua helada,

-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que fuimos a cenar, sólo que el menú que nos ofrecieron en otro lugar lucía bastante más apetitoso", Dohko se relamió,

-"LO SABIA, SHION YA TE PEGÓ SUS MAÑASSS!", gritó Kanon,

-"CLARO QUE NO, ES ALGO QUE ACOSTUMBRABAMOS HACER DE JÓVENES, AHH, CLAROO, SOMOS JÓVENES DE NUEVO!"

Kanon iba a contestar cuando regresó Never,

-"Bien, próximamente tendrás cascada con una cuevita detrás con jacuzzi, ¿te agrada?", Never tenía un brillo en los ojos,

-"MM, cascada con cuevita, me parece excelente", dijo secamente libra, cosa que provocó que todos se miraran entre si,

-"Hey Dohko, no me digas que sigues triste, si la cascada es lo que has querido desde hace mucho, o no", dijo Kanon,

-"Bueno, es que cuando sali a "cenar" con Shion, recordamos viejos tiempos, cuando todos nuestros amigos vivían", dejó salir una lágrima Remi que limpió con el dorso de la mano,

-"Es decir que extrañas a tus antiguos compañeros de armas", dijo Saga, colocando una mano en su hombro,

-"Si", contestó muy quedo,

-"AHHH, que fastidio, no me gustan las indirectas, asi que si quieres que revivan tus cuates podríamos hacer algo al respecto", dijo Never, todos los caballeros presentes se quedaron de piedra,

-"¿Qué, parece que vieron a un fantasma"

-"No, esque no se supone que sólo Hades puede revivir a los muertos", dijo Kanon,

-"Pues no, ¿apoco creen que Hades los revivió, Never comenzó a reirse,

-"Pues si, digo lo vencimos, el perdió, no le quedaba de otra", agregó Saga muy orgulloso,

-"Pero que ignorantes pueden llegar a ser…", dijo Never dandose topecitos en la frente con el puño, - "Verán, era imposible que Hades los reviviera porque el tarado ese, mmm, ah el pony alado lo mató recuerdan?",

Los presentes asintieron y siguieron escuchando,

-"Bueno, el caso es que Atena fue de chillona con su papi para que reviviera a sus queridos caballeros y despues de muchos meses de llantos, Zeus accedió"

-"Osea que Zeus nos revivió?", dijo Saga,

-"Asi es, a ustedes, y todos los demás caballeros, marinas, espectros, bla bla que murieron",

-"Si bueno, ¿entonces puedes revivir a mis cuates o no?", dijo Dohko medio molesto,

-"Bueno, tenemos que ir con Hades"

-"Pero no acabas de decir que Zeus es el que revive, no te entiendo", dijo Saga,

-"Bueno, bueno, Zeus los revivió porque Hades estaba muerto, la cosa es que como también lo revivió, pues tenemos que ir con él",

-"Lo que sea, ya vámonos", dijo Dohko,

-"Momento, quieres decir que vamos a ir al Hades, para que el tarado de Hades reviva a los caballeros dorados pasados eh?", dijo Kanon,

-"En resumen, asi es", afirmó la diosa,

-"No lo creo, estás loca si piensas que vamos a ir a ver a Hades, no tengo ganas de verle la carota de nuevo", dijo Kanon,

-"Oh vamos, ya hay tratados de paz, ¿qué pueden perder?",

-"Fácil la vida", dijo Saga,

-"YYYAAAA, QUIERO QUE REVIVAN A LOS CABALLEROS PASADOS!", gritó Dohko,

-"Cálmate viejo, no te alborotes, aparte si los reviven en dónde crees que van a vivir, ni creas que van a haber dos caballeros por casa y peor, tres en geminis", dijo Saga, -"ahora que ya tenemos cuartos separados",

-"Si los caballeros reviven, no serán caballeros dorados, mas bien los pondría en algun otro lugar, ya se me ocurrirá algo", dijo la pelirroja,

-"¿Y tú quién te crees para decir como debe de estar el Santuario de Atena eh?", dijo Dohko,

-"Oye, recuerda que te estoy ayudando, si no te parece perfecto, no te revivo a tus amigos y PUNTO!", Never realmente estaba desesperada, "bola de limosneros y con garrote", pensó la diosa,

-"YA BÁJALE NEVER, VAMOS CON HADES Y YA!", gritó Saga,

Never concentró su cosmos con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo, estos ahora estaban completamente rojos, la luz que despedía fue creciendo hasta que los cegó por completo, cuando lo luz se desvaneció, notaron que se encontraban en un enorme castillo, y para su buena suerte aparecieron en una sala en la que Pandora tocaba el arpa,

-"Vaya, vaya, mira lo que nos trajo la obscuridad", dijo Pandora dejando de tocar, colocó su arpa a un lado, se levantó y caminó hacia la pelirroja, justo cuando estaba frente a ella, se miraron desafiandose, volaban chispas, había odio en sus miradas,

-"Vaya que tino tube, justo tenía que aparecer frente a ti",

-"¿A que vienes zorra?"

Los caballeros presentes no podian creer lo que veían cuando,

-"¡PELEA EN LODO, PELEA EN LODO UUUHHHHHHHHH, PELEA PELEA!", el lindo Dohko gritaba, que deleite sería ver a dos bellezas como esas luchar en lodo, tanto se lo imaginaba que comenzó a salivar como perro en carnicería,

-"PERO SI ES EL ANCIANO QUE SE CREE JOVEN",

-"No soy anciano, cualquier noche te lo compruebo muñeca", dijo el maestro,

-"Ja, si claro mejor podrias cerrar la boca", dijo Never,

-"Callate zorra, ¿qué quieres aquí?", dijo secamente Pandora,

-"Primero no soy una zorra, tú eres la ardida, y en segunda venimos a ver a Hades, asi que con tu permiso", asi Never se dio la media vuelta y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, pero antes de que diera un paso Pandora tocó una nota muy aguda que hizo que Never quedara paralizada por un segundo, acto seguido Never se volteó, concentró su cosmo, y al brillar sus ojos en un rojo profundo, el arpa de Pandora voló en mil astillas por todo el salón,

-"ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!", gritó Pandora, pero antes de Never pudira contestar, Hades llegó al salón seguido de Aiakos e Hypnos,

-"Vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, los santos de Atena, ¿qué les trae por aquí?", dijo el dios del inframuando,

-"Hola Hades, ellos vienen conmigo, ¿cómo has estado?", de nuevo, la actitud de Never había cambiado radicalmente,

-"Psst, ¿crees que sea bipolar eh hermano?", susurró Saga a Kanon,

-"Mmmm, si es muy posible, nadie puede cambiar de humor tan rápido", agregó el gemelo,

-"Si, los apoyo, es bipolar", dijo Dohko, los tres caballeros observaban la escena, que era bastante bizarra,

-"Hola Never, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos, aunque la verdad, conociendote seguro quieres algo", dijo Hades,

-"DILE QUE SE LARGUE HERMANO"

-"Callate Pandora, ya pasó mucho tiempo como para que sigas con eso", dijo Hades,

-"No lo creo, ella no debería venir aquí", dijo Pandora apunto de llorar del coraje, cuando se dio la vuelta y salió del Salón,

-"Vaya que no cambia ehhh, bueno Hades, si vengo a pedirte un favor, ¿qué te parece si revives a los antiguos caballeros de Atena?", dijo Never sonriendo,

Hades, Aiakos e Hypnos no podian creer lo que escuchaban,

-"Mi señor, creo que es una de sus tantas bromas", agragó Hypnos,

-"No lo es, me debes una Hades",

-"No puedo hacer eso, tendrás que ir a ver a Zeus",

-"Ja, no lo creo, no tengo porque molestarlo con algo tan tonto, anda Hades me lo debes, o ya se te olvidó que…. Eh?", puso cara de pícara, cosa que irritó más a Hades,

-"NO, seguro esa Atena quiere empezar otra guerra o algo, ni creas que eso va a suceder",

-"No, Atena no tiene que ver en nada aquí, yo extraño a mis antiguos compañeros y como todos murieron taaaaaan jóvenes sin haber estado con una mujer, pues tu me entiendes", dijo Dohko con una sonrisa,

Hades, volteó a ver a Aiakos, que sólo tenía cara de plato, luego miró a Hypnos y sólo hizo un gesto de duda, -"vaya nunca había pensado que murieron vírgenes", pensó Hades,

-"Señor, tiene un muy buen punto", dijo Aiakos,

-"Lo ves Hades, anda, te doy mi palabra de que no es para iniciar un nueva guerra", dijo la pelirroja,

Mientras Saga y Kanon decidieron dar una vuelta por el castillo, vaya que era enorme, vagaban por ahí cuando se toparon con,

-"¿Qué onda Rada me recuerdas?", preguntó Kanon,

-"MMM, no afeminado, te deben haber matado por usar ese atuendo", dijo secamente Radamantys,

-"Ja, claro que no va a admitir que te recuerda Kanon",

DINGDINGDINGDING, las campanas resonaron en la cabeza de Rada, KANON, si el mismísimo que lo humilló,

-"Pero que sorpresa K-a-n-o-n, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?",

-"Vinimos con Never", contestó Kanon,

-"¿Qué, Never, la Never diosa del reventón?",

Los gemelos se quedaron pensando, hagamos un recuento, si es amiga de Saori, admitió que venía del Olimpo, tiene un gran cosmo, todo lo ordena del Olimpo, conoce a muchos dioses, claro, cómo no lo habían pensado antes, ella también era una diosa,

-"Wow Saga, no se me había ocurrido",

-"Sip, es una diosa"

-"¿Ja, no sabían que Never es una diosa, jajajajaja, todos la aman, el la mismísima diosa del reventón", Rada los veía con cara de p…jos,

-"Mejos vamos con Never", dijo Rada, mientras los conducía de regreso al salón en donde Never y Dohko seguían discutiendo con Hades,

-"Que sí!",

-"Que no!"

-"Sí"

-"NOOOO, NEVER NOOOOO VA A PASAR!"

-"Hades si no quieres que Perséfone se entere, me vas a ayudar!",

-"Never nunca vas a cambiar", dijo Rada entrando al salón,

-"Ni tu verdad, eres un entrometido"

Los caballeros tragaron saliva, por lo visto Never no era muy bienvenida en el inframundo,

Never y Rada se miraron por unos segundos, y despues, soltaron una carcajada y corrieron a darse un abrazo,

-"Rada, por lo que veo, nunca le dijiste la verdad a Pandora, casi me mata cuando llegué",

-"No, nunca le conté, ¿dime qué tanto discutes con Hades?"

-"No estamos discutiendo Radamantys, sólo que tu amiga aquí quiere que reviva a los antiguos caballeros de Atena porque quiere llevarselos de reventón",

-"Cosa muy valida", agregó Never,

-"Bueno ya, Never si Zeus te da permiso, los revivo, ¿trato?"

-"Hecho", aceptó la diosa, -"Bien chicos, creo que ahora iremos al Olimpo",

-"Oye, me estaban contando los gemelos que ahí están MM, Shaka y Mu, en una fiesta", dijo Dohko,

-"Si, ¿a dónde va tu pregunta?", dijo Never mirandolo de reojo, seguro tenía sus intenciones,

-"Bueno, pues, fácil, si MM esta en una fiesta es porque realmente esta muy buena"

-"AAAHHH, lo que me recuerda, HADES, PORQUÉ LLEVASTE LAS PÍLDORAS DE LA VERDAD QUE TE REGALÉ!", habló Never con un tic en el ojo,

-"Ay no exageres, deja que vayas, me lo vas a agradecer", sonrió Hades, -"por cierto, también me enteré de que tienes unas cuantas demandas jajajajaja",

-"MMM si, nada que no pueda arreglar después", dijo sonriendo, -"Bien chicos, ¿quieren conocer el Olimpo?",

-"SIIII!", dijeron al unísono,

-"Ok, vámonos"

-"Oye, pero primero responde mi pregunta", dijo Dohko,

-"Si, ellos están en una fiesta allá, MM esta con Afrodita",

-"QUEEEEEEEEE, pero si MM odia a Afro", dijo Dohko

Saga y Kanon sólo mostraron miles de gotas en la cabeza,

-"No Afro Dohko, Afrodita la diosa de la belleza", dijo Saga,

-"NOOO les creo, y hay mas diosas solteras?"

-"Pero que si las hay", dijo Rada,

-"Te escuché Radamantys!", dijo Pandora que acababa de regresar,

-"Bueno ya amor bájale, tú también te has divertido en esas fiestas",

-"Ja, claro que no"

-"Ehh, bueno si que flojera, nos retiramos", dijo Never, encendió su cosmo de nuevo y desaparecieron de ahí,

-"No sé como la aguantan", dijo Pandora,

-"Fácil hermanita, ella siempre ayuda a los demás, es más, tú la llamas zorra, pero la verdad es que Rada se puso de acuerdo con ella para darte celos y así caiste redondita con él, ella nunca tuvo nada que ver con Rada, asi que ya deja de hacer berrinche y ve a disculparte con ella, nooo, es más, vámonos a la fiesta!", dijo Hades,

Todos asintieron, Hades se fue en búsqueda de Perséfone y así también partieron a la fiesta de Hera en el Olimpo.

…---…---…--- Olimpo …---…---…---

Zeus iba entrando a su recámara seguido de Hera, los dos en condiciones no muy sobrias por así ponerlo, acababan de regresar de la fiesta, Zeus se preparaba para entrar a la cama en lo que Hera se daba un baño en el cuarto contiguo, cuando….

-"Hola Zeus!", dijo Never apareciendo junto con los tres santos, Zeus pegó un brinco que casi se quedó colgado de las telas del techo,

-"SS N-neverrr, hic, ¿qué hazzesss aki hic!", si Zeus estaba ahogado,

-"Bueno pues resulta que necesito revivir a los antiguos caballero de Atena",

-"Hic, qué, hic, y por qué? Hic!", Zeus ingrsaba con mucho trabajo a su cama,

-"Bueno, pues el caballero de Libra dice que extraña a sus antiguos compañeros"

-"MMM, HICCC, Y ESO QUÉEE, HIC, esa no es una buena razón",

-"Señor, yo le daré mi razón", dijo Dohko,

-"hic, ¿cuál es?", preguntó el ebrio, digo Zeus,

-"Bueno pues murieron muy jóvenes, sin haber amado a una mujer en el lecho", Dohko habló con tal seguridad, que Zeus sólo se quedó DORMIDO,

-"Ehh Dohko, lo aburriste", dijo Saga,

-"Yo digo que vayamos a la fiesta", opinó Kanon,

-"te apoyo amigo, pero la verdad me gustaría que fueramos con mis compañeros, son geniales",

-"Sabes, ya nadie habla así anciano", dijo Hera entrando al cuarto,

-"Hola Hera, ¿qué tal la fiesta?", preguntó Never sentandose en un sillón que estaba frente a la gran cama de los dioses,

-"Ayyy Never, ahora si que te luciste, lo malo es que ya se va a terminar, la próxima semana es cumpleaños de Apolo", dijo entrando a la cama,

-"Cierto, lo había olvidado, bueno no hay problema, la tendré en dos segundos lista jajaja", rió Never,

-"Oye Never, ¿es cierto que eres la diosa del reventón?", preguntó Saga,

-"JA, seguro el hocicón de Rada le dijo o me equivoco?"

-"Asi es"

-"Bien, es cierto", dijo Never,

-"Y ¿quieren saber lo mejor chicos?", preguntó Hera que estaba igual de borracha que Zeus,

-"¿Qué?", contestó Dohko,

-"Que Atena renunció y Never es su nueva diosa", dijo sonriendo, algo así como si estuviera diciendo la hora, mientras, los tres santos de nuevo se quedaron petrificados, y Never no hacía la diferencia,

-"HERAAAA, NO LES IBA A DECIR TAN PRONTO!", gritó Never, provocando que Zeus despertara,

-"Aahhhh, ¿porqué tanto grito!", dijo enojado Zeus,

-"¿ERES NUESTRA NUEVA DIOSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", gritaron los tres,

-"Si bueno ya, SI LO SOY, y espero que les agrade, no soy como la tarada esa, y apreciaría mucho que no le comenten a nadie más, yo les informaré después, ¿hecho?", río

-"Por mi esta perfecto", dijo Saga,

-"Estoy de acuerdo", agregó Kanon,

-"Si si lo que sea, ya podemos revivir a mis amigos?", agregó Dohko que estaba harto de tanta palabrería y nada de acción, -"Ya de perdida vamos a la fiesta un rato",

-"Hay ya lárgense, quiero dormir!", dijo Zeus,

-"Si, nos vamos, sólo dime que sí pueden revivir a los santos y nos vamos", dijo Never,

-"Never, desde cuándo me pides permiso, siempre haces lo que quieres, y esta vez no es la exepción, haz lo que se te de en gana, para eso te dejé a cargo del Santuario o no, ahora lárgate con tus santitos y déjenme dormir!",

Acto seguido, Dohko brincando de la felicidad, por fin le cumplirían su deseo, los gemelos sólo querían regresar al Santuario para llegar con Afro, Hera ya estaba dormida, y Never ya estaba concentrada en su salida hacia el inframundo de nuevo, así desaparecieron de nuevo dejando dormir por fin a los ebrios dioses.

…---…---…--- Inframundo …---…---…---

Los cuatro aparecieron de nuevo en el castillo topándose a Aiakos,

-"Tan rápido de vuelta"

-"Sí, ¿dónde está Hades?", preguntó Never,

-"En la fiesta de Hera, se fue con Rada, Pandora y Perséfone después de que ustedes se fueron", dijo tranquilamente,

Una gran caída anime pasó con los cuatro, acababan de dar un gran vuelta en vano,

-"Demonios, vámos", maldijo Never desapareciendo con los santos.

---…---…---… Olimpo ---…---…---…

Ahora apareciendo en la mitad de la fiesta de Hera, Era un gran jardín separedo por grandes arbustos, lo único que se veía era gente, entiéndase dioses por todos lados bastante borrachos,

-"Miren! Es MM!", dijo Dohko, -"Y con que diosa mas guapa esta!", Dohko comenzó a babear,

-"Dohko compórtate, sino no revivimos a nadie ok!", dijo Never dándole un zape!

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, después de unos cuantos shots de gelatina, un cartón de cerveza, cinco barriles de vino y unos cuantos churros y demás se toparon a Hades,

-"Hadessss, Zzzzzeus dijo que si, asi que ya vas revivelos", dijo Never,

-"Si si, tú ganas Neveeerrrrrr",dijo Hades,

Hades concentró su cosmo dejando aparecer un pergamino, lo abrió y de entre una gran pero gran lista borró los nombres de los caballeros a revivir, después lo cerró y desapareció,

-"Listo, están afuera", dijo Hades abrzando a Perséfone,

-"Gracias hermano eres la neta!", dijo Dohko algo borracho-viajado,

-"De nada, ahora ve a reventarlos, no se vayan a morir rápido, jajajajajaja", rió de una manera poco común en él,

-"Hades, ¿porqué te ries así?", preguntó Never,

-"Fácil porque si se van a morir rápido",

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?", preguntó Dohko,

-"A que a mi nadie me gana, me pidieron que los reviviera, pero no por cuanto tiempo, asi que sólo les voy a dar veinticuatro horas, al terminar las veinticuatro horas, morirán de nuevo HAHAHAHAHAHA!",

Never no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hades se acababa de burlar de ella, que torpe había sido,

-"Bien Hades tú ganas, pero esto no se queda así!", dijo Never caminando seguida por sus fieles acompañantes.

Se encaminaron a la salida del jardín, afuera se encontraron con diez santos esperando a ser despertados…………

Continuará……

HEHE, lo siento, no me cupo toda la historia en un capitulo, lo bueno es que en el siguiente capi veremos como Dohko se divierte con sus antiguos amigos, ¿quieren conocer a los pasados santos, siguan leyendo! También veremos un poco de cómo se divierten MM y su mamá y también a Shaka y Mu. Esto y más en la siguente edición jajajaa, si ya se me estoy saliendo del tema un poco hehe, bueno, espero que les agrade este capitulo y el próximo.

MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN DEJEN SU MAIL PARA QUE LOS CONTESTE OK!

Espero me sigan dejando reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Vibeke


	9. Libra II

No puedo creer el trabajo que me costó salir de esta, hehe, lamento mucho el haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, sólo espero que les guste aunque sea un poco este capitulo!

Déjenme reviewssss, me animan, wwuuaaaa, es que ando medio chípil….

Libra II 

Pequeño resumen…

Dohko pidió que revivieran a sus antiguos compañeros de armas, Never accedió llevándolos con Hades, este después de muchos ruegos aceptó, claro, con una condición sorpresa, sólo vivirían por 24 horas.

**------……------ Olimpo------……-----**

Never seguía furiosa, Hades la había engañado, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, mientras, Dohko trataba de calmarla, junto, Kanon sólo observaba,

-"Never, ya no podemos hacer nada, mejor vamos por ellos y hagamos que este tiempo valga la pena!", Dohko se mostraba muy animado aún sabiendo que sus compañeros no estarían alrededor por mucho tiempo,

-"Tienes razón, salgamos", -Never le mostró una sonrisa sincera, giraron sobre sus talones y comenzaron a par el primer paso hacia la salida cuando escucharon a Shaka y Mu peleando, Mu trataba de razonar con el rubio, pero este sólo trataba de alejarse de él,

-"Shaka, ¿qué te pasa, ya deja de bromear, no estoy de humor", -Mu tenían un gran puchero en la frente, los puntitos de la frente casi formaban uno y estaba al borde del llanto literalmente,

-"QUE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES, NO ME LLAMO SHAAAAKKAAAAA, Y NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIÉN SEASS, YA TE LO DIJE MI NOMBRE ES HEZE DE VIRGOOOO", -Se detuvo, dio un gran suspiro, al momento que dejó caer los brazos a los costados rendido, frente a él se encontraba un Mu bastante confundido, pero no más allá de cinco pasos, se encontraban otros tres igual de confundidos con los ojos abiertos como platos,

-"Ehhh, ¿Mu, qué le pasa a Shaka?", -Kanon pregunto quedo al carnero, este sólo levantó los hombros sin voltear a verle,

-"¿Heze?", -El antiguo maestro se atrevió a romper el silencio, el aludido volteó a verle, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa,

-"Dohko, amigo, me quieres explicar, ¿quién es este lemuriano, explícale que me esta confundiendo", -De pronto una risa se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-"JAJAJAJAJA, Lo SIENTO, se me olvidó, no pude revivir a sus queridos santos, ya que necesitaba sus huesos, pero como los pobres ya llevan unos 200 años muertos, pues ya ni el polvo existe, así que me vi forzado a tomar prestados los cuerpos de los santos actuales, espero que no les moleste jajajajaja!", -La pequeña explicación de Hades hizo que la pelirroja saliera del shock en el que se encontraba y que explotara, su cosmo se hizo sentir por toda la fiesta, la música paro, al igual que las risas y gritos, todos los presentes se helaron, por un segundo pareció que Hades se hiciera diminuto, no cualquiera lograba que la diosa del reventón se enojara y menos que realmente se enfureciera, y si eso llegaba a suceder, no podía ser bueno.

Un aura roja rodeaba a la diosa, de nuevo los ojos los tenía completamente rojos, irradiaba ira,

-"Hades, esto, NUNCA, N-U-N-C-A, TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, ESCUCHASTE, NUUUUNNNCAAAA, no creas que me voy a quedar tan tranquila, noooo, esto no se va a quedar así, ME ESCUCHASTE, ME LAS VAS A PAGARRRRR Y CON CRECES!", -La pelirroja se tranquilizó, y dándole la espalda al dios de la muerte, comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del jardín seguida de Kanon, Dohko, Mu y Heze. Ya estando fuera, la música no tardo en volver, junto con el estruendo, -"Oye Kanon, ¿en dónde esta Saga?", -Mu preguntó al notar la falta del gemelo,

-"Bueno, pues me dijo que iba al baño", -El gemelo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, -"¿Crees que él también este poseído?",

-"Pero si hasta la pregunta sobra, toooodooos están poseídos menos Mu y tú, no es obvio!", -Dohko comenzaba a perder la paciencia, -"Sabes, Dohko, creo que sería una buena idea ir a buscar a los demás, antes de que algo pase", -El buen Heze de Virgo habló, junto al él, Kanon salió corriendo como bala hacia el baño a buscar a su hermano mientras que Never corrió a encontrar a MM que también se encontraba en el Olimpo con la diosa de la Belleza.

Kanon llegó al baño, "Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese loco, seguro consumió demasiados pasteles de hongos", "si podría ser eso….", -Kanon no terminó de escuchar la conversación, ingresó al baño y ahí mismo se encontraba un Saga agachado frente a un lavabo, -"Una, dos, TRES, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", -Saga brincó frente al espejo y de nuevo gritó, y rompió el espejo, sólo para repetir la operación, -"Oye, Saga, no sigas,", Saga volteó confundido, al ver a Kanon, corrió hacia él y lo levantó del cuello, "Dime ¿quién eres y porqué eres idéntico a mí, no mejor, ¿porqué me veo así, yo NO SOY ASÍ, ese no es mi reflejoooo!", -Al ahorcar al pobre de Kanon y gritonearle, le señalaba al único espejo que aún no rompía, -"S-s-si, m-e, sssu-eltas….", -Enseguida, Saga lo soltó, Kanon calló al piso, se levantó frotándose el cuello y comenzó a explicarle la situación, mientras Saga escuchaba con atención, al terminar sólo asintió y le dio la mano, -"Lo siento, entiendo la situación, permite que me presente, mi nombre es Alzir de Géminis", los gemelos estrecharon las manos y sonrieron, para después salir del lugar y dirigirse a la entrada donde esperaban Heze, Mu y Dohko.

Mientras por otro lado de los jardines…….

-"Ya mascarita, deja de bromear, o ¿quieres que te llame Carlito?", -Afrodita diosa de la belleza tenía a un muy asustado MM acorralado entre unos arbustos, la pequeña diosa enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azulado del caballero, mientras que con la otra mano, acariciaba el rostro de este, -"De verdad señorita, no tengo idea de quién sea usted, le recuerdo que mi nombre no es MM, ni Carlo, me llamo Asellus", -El pobre caballero temblaba ante el acoso de la diosa, cuando para su buena suerte, apareció Never a su rescate. "Afro, disculpa…", pausa, la diosa estaba sin aire de tanto correr como desquiciada por todos lados, -"Permíteme que les explique, él no es MM, por las siguientes 24 horas el alma del caballero de cáncer de hace 200 años estará en su cuerpo", -Los dos escucharon atentamente, Asellus suspiró relajado, ahora entendía, mientras que Afro, meditó por un segundo, para luego voltearse de nuevo frente a Asellus, mirándolo a los ojos, habló, -"Bien, mi querido santo de cáncer, me presentaré, yo soy Afrodita, la diosa de la Belleza, y me encuentro a tu disposición por las siguientes 24 horas, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer y lo haremos", -Finalizó la diosa con un guiño de ojo, -"Bueno, pues primero me gustaría ver al resto de mis compañeros", -Tanta sinceridad o estupidez para otros, denle chance, él también quería ver a sus amigos.

Never los llevó a la entrada donde ya esperaban el resto. Los antiguos caballeros hablaban maravillados de verse con vida de nuevo, mientras que Kanon y Mu, mostraban un semblante más serio, preocupados discutían que lo mejor sería ir al Santuario a ver al resto de los caballeros.

Never, Kanon, Mu y Dohko se dirigieron al Santuario, dejando a los otros tres platicando de sus pasadas vidas en el Olimpo muy bien acompañados de Afrodita.

…**.----….Casa de Leo….----….**

Aioria estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva cama, mientras que su querida amazona se daba una ducha. Marín estaba MUY feliz, vaya que el regalito de Never los había ayudado, mientras enjuagaba su sedosa cabellera tarareaba, cerró las llaves del agua, muy sonriente abrió el cancel de la ducha para buscar una toalla, pero no la encontró, que remedio, tendría que despertar al León.

-"Aioria",

-"…..ZZzzzZZzzzZ…",

-"AIOOORIAA",

-"mmggrrmmm, zzzzZZzz",

-"AIORIA, DESPIEEEEEEERTAAAAA, NECESITO UNA TOALLAAAA, HACE FRIIIIIIIO!", -El león abrió el ojo, la vista aún la tenía nublada, poco a poco se fue aclarando la vista, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, vaya que le dolía la cabeza, y ese sabor a centavo en la boca, ¿pues, qué diablos había hecho, no recordaba nada, sólo estaba ese sonido tan chillón y penetrante, parecía ser una mujer gritando, el joven león se levantó y siguió el sonido penetrante, caminó hacia la derecha, se topó con una puerta, la abrió y se topó con una magnífica vista, -"Aioria, ¿PORQUÉ TE TARDAS TANTO, ME ESTOY HELANDO, ¿no quieres que me enferme o si?", -Esto, seguido de una mirada coqueta desde el interior de la ducha, si, el león estaba pasmado, no lograba articular palabra, -"¿qué, ¿quién eres, ¿cómo me llamaste?", -Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro de la amazona, o su amorcito le quería jugar una broma o algo tenían esas gelatinas, ¿cómo era pasible que no recordara su nombre, NO, peor aún, ¿ CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE NOOOO LAAA RECORDORA?", -"Aioria, pásame una toalla por favor", -El león sonrojado le alcanzó una toalla, después se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin ver a la pelirroja, habló, -"No entiendo, no sé quién eres, me llamo Subra, soy un Santo Dorado de Atena, me encargo de cuidar la casa de Leo, ¿quién eres?", -Marín ya seca se puso una bata y salió del baño, caminó hacia una mesa de noche junto a la cama, recogió su máscara, se la colocó, quizá el sentir ese helado metal la haría despertar, acaso su querido Aioria estaba loco, o ella estaba loca.

-"Me llamo Marín, y tú eres Aioria caballero de Atena, y si cuidas la casa de Leo, ¿qué te pasa, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?",

-"Yo me llamo SUBRA",

Los dos tenían el mismo semblante, sólo que Marín perdió los estribos y comenzó a golpear al León, -"DEJA DE HACERTE EL CHISTOSO CONMIIIIGGGOOOO, O QUIERES QUEDARTE SOLO EL SIGUIENTE MEEES! EEEHHHHHHHHHH! O GRAN SUBRA DE LEO, ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESE NOMBRE MÁS TONTO!"

Marín no terminó de gritar cuando sintió la presencia de Never y el resto, furiosa jaló a Subra fuera del cuarto y llegó al encuentro con la diosa, -"Por favor, le quieren explicar a este tarado que se llama Aioria y que soy su NOVIA y que no tiene derecho de olvidarse de MIII",

-"Calma Marín, enseguida te explico lo que pasa, verás..", -El antiguo maestro no terminó de hablar, se vio interrumpido por Subra,

-"¿Dohko, vaya, que bueno es ver una cara conocida, ¿quién es esta mujer, dile que me deje en paz, ella esta loca!". Dohko explico de nuevo la situación, Marín entendió y se fue al recinto de las amazonas, después hablaría con su querido león, claro, mas bien, se burlaría un rato.

-"Vaya amigo, no puedo creer que le pidieras a Hades que nos reviviera, que bien, ¿en dónde están los demás?", -"Se encuentran en el Olimpo Heze, Asellus y Alzir, ¿Mu, lo podrías llevar por favor?", -Mu asintió y se tele transportó al Olimpo, en donde dejó a otro santo muy feliz en compañía de sus antiguos amigos.

**----….---- Casa de Escorpión----….----**

Milo se encontraba tranquilamente alimentando a sus hijos, su orgullo, su colección de más de 100 especies diferentes de escorpiones. De pronto, una luz lo cubrió y, -"¿Qué demonios, ¿en dónde estoy, AAAHHHHHHHHH, noooo, pobres escorpiones", -Acto seguido, Milo soltando a su gran colección en el jardín posterior de la casa, al terminar se sacudió las manos muy feliz, regresó al interior del templo y había algo que no le cuadraba, todo estaba diferente, no estaban sus murales, si, al antiguo caballero de Escorpión le gustaba hacer murales en las paredes de su templo con ayuda de su querida aguja escarlata, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, levantó la mano derecha, estiró el dedo índice, inflamando su cosmo, la uña creció y cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, -"AGUJA ESCARLATAAAAAAAAAA!", -Miles de luces rojas comenzaron a aparecer por una pared y en cuestión de segundos, el dibujo de un escorpión había aparecido, satisfecho con su obra continuó repitiendo esta acción por todas y cada una de las paredes del templo, iba dibujado escorpiones, paisajes y retratos de gente que recordaba, era todo un artista.

La empresa de crear murales iba a la perfección hasta que entró en su recámara y número uno, estaba completamente diferente, aunque no le desagradaba la decoración y dos, al ir caminado y admirando los cortinajes, se topó con un espejo, -"Mmmmm, aquí hay algo raro, ¿qué será?", Milo adoptaba diferentes poses ante el espejo, sonreía, mirada sexy, se recogía el cabello, lo soltaba, no, algo andaba mal, él no se recordaba así, de pronto, tronó los dedos, -"Claro, yo uso el cabello corto!", enseguida comenzó a buscar por todos los cajones de un mueble que estaba junto al gran espejo y AJÁ, unas tijeras, hábilmente partió el cabellos y en un dos por tres, se hizo un nuevo corte de cabello tipo galán de novela, feliz con su hazaña, se sonrió en el espejo y continuó con los murales por las paredes.

Milo estaba terminando un mural fuera del templo cuando llegaron Never y compañía.

-"¿Zuben, ¿eres tú?", -Dohko preguntó, Zuben se giró y muy sonriente lo saludó efusivamente, -"Dohko, amigo, admira mi última obra, es una réplica de la Venus de Milo, ¿no es hermosa?".

-"Vaya con la ironía de la situación no lo crees Mu", -Kanon se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, -"En efecto, no quiero ver cómo se va a poner Milo cuando vea su templo, no peor, cuando vea que su amado cabello desapareció". –Los dos caballeros se comenzaron a carcajear, para cuando terminaron, Dohko le había explicado todo y Never lo había llevado al Olimpo a que se reuniera con el resto. La diosa no tardó en regresar. –"Oigan, me parece que se nos olvidó un caballero, es uno muy grande", -Never de pronto recordó al grandote y amigable, si el buen Aldebarán.

**----….----Casa de Tauro----….----**

Alde estaba encadenado a una silla en su cocina, recordemos que después de que se comió toda la cena de MM y su Madre, los gemelos y MM lo persiguieron y le dieron su merecido, ahora el grandote reaccionaba ante un gran cubetazo de agua helada.

-"¿Pero QUÉ &/$!"$&/(….", -"Calma, calma, Ain, soy yo Dohko, ve a cambiarte, nos tenemos que ir", -Ain se calmo, pero sólo un poco, rezongó y escuchó de mala gana el choro que ahora aburría a todos. Se cambió y Mu se lo llevó al Olimpo como todos los demás.

-"Nunca pensé que sería tan cansado el revivir a mis compañeros, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?",

-"MMM, creo que nos quedan 21 horas con 25 minutos", Never observaba su reloj, "Reunirlos nos está tomando mucho tiempo", -Los presentes asintieron, lo mejor era separarse.

Cuando regresó Mu, Never le pidió que tele transportara a Dohko a Sagitario, a Kanon a Capricornio y que él se fuera a Piscis, ella iría a Acuario, al final irían por el Patriarca Shion.

**----….---- Casa de Sagitario----….----**

Aioros practicaba tiro al blanco en la parte posterior del templo, al cambiar de alma, el nuevo caballero estaba tan acostumbrado a practicar así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo de nuevo, cosa buena para Dohko, ya que al llegar, no le costó nada de trabajo explicarle y llevárselo, tenían que verse en el templo del Patriarca.

Los dos amigos iban subiendo hacia Capricornio cuando dos cosmos explotaron y enseguida se dejó venir el sonido de una batalla, esto provenía de las escaleras entre Capricornio y Acuario.

…**.----….Escaleras de Capricornio y Acuario….----….**

Camus y Shura discutían, -"¿Quién eres pedazo de impostor, tú no eres Dabih de Capricornio!", -"Ja, pues tú tampoco eres Albali de Acuarioooooo, ¿porqué usas su armadura!", -"Lo mismo pregunto, estás usando la armadura de Dabih!".

La temperatura del lugar se dejó caer de pronto, Dabih y Albali se miraban con llamas en los ojos, no era secreto que los santos de Capricornio y Acuario eran los mejores amigos en aquella época, por lo mismo, se atacaban ¿cómo era posible que hubieran robado la armadura de su amigo?.

-"POLVO DE DIAMANTEEEEEE!",

-"EXCALIBUUUUURRRRR!",

Los dos mostraron sus ataques con fiereza, ninguno había logrado golpear al contrincante, de nuevo atacaron, sin éxito alguno, se preparaban para un nuevo ataque cuando frente a ellos apareció un linda pelirroja.

-"AAALLTOO, Dabih, Albali, dejen de pelear",

-"¿Cómo dijiste, ÉL NOOO ES DABIHHH!",

-"PUES TÚ TAM-PO-CO ERES ALBALI!"

-"SIIILEEENCIO, ahora escuchen".

Never les explicó, vaya que mala suerte que estos dos se encontraran en las escaleras, Shura iba en camino a ver al patriarca y Camus bajaba, ya que su ronda por la entrada del Santuario comenzaría pronto.

Por otro lado, el Patriarca al sentir la lucha entre los santos de Acuario y Capricornio se tele transportó al lugar llegando justo después de Never, tranquilo a un lado escuchó con atención.

-"Así que, Dohko pidió que los resucitaran y Hades ocupó los cuerpos de los santos actuales, ja, que inteligente, así se aseguró de no revivirlos en realidad", -Shion hizo acto de presencia, se acercó a los dorados y con una reverencia los saludó, por su lado, los dorados que no creían la historia de la pelirroja, al ver a su compañero Shion, creyeron la historia, sobretodo porque estaba vestido con la túnica del Patriarca. –"Bahh, Albali, ¿hubieras creído que Shion fuera Patriarca, JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA", -"NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS JAJAJAJA!", Los santos se revolvían de la risa en el piso cuando llegaron Dohko , Nash y Kanon al que se habían encontrado en el camino.

-"Bueno, ya sólo falta Mu que venga con Fum", -Dohko daba brinquitos de felicidad, ya casi estaban todos reunidos.

A los pocos minutos apareció Mu con un muy deprimido Fum, -"Noooo, ¿porqué me tocó revivir en este cuerpo WWWWUUUUAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOO ES TAN, TAN, TAAAANNNNN FEMENINOOOOOOOOOOO!", -Vamos, hay que darle la razón, Afro no es muy varonil que digamos.

Ya todos reunidos, desaparecieron hacia el Olimpo.

**----….----Olimpo----….----**

Los caballeros presentes ya estaban algo borrachos, cantaban felices, en espera de los demás.

"_I, I feel so alive,_

_for the very first time,_

_I can´t deny you,_

_I feel so alive,_

_I, I feel so alive,_

_For the very first time,_

_And I think I can fly!"_

El resto de invitados ya estaban hartos de esa canción, la habían repetido mil veces los santos, así que fue un gran alivio cuando apareció Never de regreso con todos los demás, de pronto sólo se vieron ráfagas de colores y armaduras doradas dando vueltas por todos lados, si, llamaron a las armaduras, sino, ¿cómo se iban a reconocer?.

En lo que todos se reconocían y saludaba, o arreglaban asuntos pendientes, etc., etc., Never subió al escenario que acababan de colocar y anunció una subasta de Santos Dorados, dejando muy en claro que sólo les quedaban 19 horas de vida y que tenían que aprovecharlas al MÁXIMO y ¿cómo olvidar el pretexto de Dohko para revivirlos, tenían que ser "desflorados".

En seguida, todo tipo de diosas y demás (no vamos a especificar ¿o no?) se juntaron con sus paletitas como en cualquier subasta frente al escenario, en cuestión de minutos, la subasta comenzó.

-"Bien, primero tenemos a Ain de Tauro, empezamos con $10,000 oros, ¿quién quiere a este enorme hombre, es gentil y ágil, ¿quién da más?", -Para sorpresa de muchos, varias paletitas se levantaron, el precio subió a $35,000 oros, y la ganadora fue Ia, que era una mujer bastante grande, digamos que tal para cual.

La subasta siguió con Alzir de Géminis, claro como se esperaba, el público enloquecía, se aventaban, un hermoso brassiere de delicado encaje blanco le calló en la cabeza a Alzir, después otros tantos, por fin, la ganadora por la cantidad de $10,000,000 de oros fue Helena, una de las más bellas.

A continuación, subió al escenario Asellus de Cáncer, pero antes de que Never iniciara la subasta, Afrodita se levantó y para sorpresa de todos, ofreció la cantidad de $50,000,000 de oros, nadie se atrevió a mejorar la oferta, por lo que la ganadora fue Afrodita, (vaya que cayó redondita por MM), no iba a dejar que nadie más pusiera sus manotas en MM, en tan sólo unas cuatas horas regresaría, además, Asellus también le caía bastante bien!.

El turno de Subra de Leo llegó, la subasta inició, al principio bastante reñida, después sólo quedaban dos contrincantes, pero al final, sólo una quedó una dama con el rostro cubierto, ganó como la cantidad de $8,000,000 de oros, el León bajó del escenario, al llegar con la dama, dejó ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que Marín, que tampoco permitiría que otra jugara con SU leoncito.

El momento de la verdad llegó para Mu, Heze de Virgo subió al escenario, la subasta inició, el hermoso rubio causaba sensación, sin embargo, Never se percató de la situación, por lo que ella decidió darle un "calmante" a Mu, acto seguido, un carnero en el piso chupándose el dedo, tenerlo drogado por un rato hasta que su querido Shaka regresara, no era tan mala idea. La dueña de Heze resultó ser Irene, no estaba mal, Heze era bastante pacífico, al igual que Shaka, así que no le podría ir mal con Irene la personificación de la paz.

Ya faltando dorados que comprar, las diosas enloquecían, ahora, era el turno de Zuben de Escorpión, la multitud enloquecía, la subasta también muy reñida y más con un escorpión haciendo uso de sus encantos para que subiera más el precio, ja, él era el más guapo de todos, o por lo menos, quería serlo, estaba difícil la competencia. Al final, Ariadna ganó con la módica cantidad de $10,500,000 oros. Ariadna sólo quería que Dionisio que estaba con la mamá de MM se pusiera celoso, ya saben los relajos que se traen los dioses.

El turno de Nash de Sagitario llegó, este subió y algo tímido saludó a la multitud, esto causo un efecto que no esperaba, todas las mujeres lo querían, era muy tierno, cosa que nunca le había pasado, al ser tímido, nunca había conocido a muchas mujeres, más bien, no las había conocido, sólo recordaba a las amazonas. La lucha fue mortal, pero al final quedó Hebe como la ganadora.

El turno del caballero Dabih de Capricornio llegó, causó revuelo su acento, era muy gracioso, bastante simpático, cosa que agradó a Amaltea que lo compró.

La multitud estaba como loca, sólo quedaba un caballero muy guapo y varonil, y otro muy hermoso, pero bastante femenino, por lo que cuando subió al escenario Albali de Acuario, casi hubo muertes a la hora de subastar, después de casi una hora, la feliz ganadora fue Febe, si, quizá tuvo algo que ver que tuviera palancas con el oráculo de Delfos.

Ahora por último Fum de Piscis subió al escenario, la subasta comenzó, no fue muy reñida, solo unas cuantas, al final, la ganadora fue Eos.

-"Muchas gracias por participar, ahora, regresen a la fiesta, en cuanto a los Santos Dorados, les quedan 17 horas y 45 minutos de vida, así que espero que las aprovechen. Sólo les pido algo, cuando les falten dos horas para regresar al más allá, los buscaremos, así que no se vallan muy lejos", -Never estaba algo triste por la situación, lo bueno era que podrían disfrutar de la fiesta y de las diosas.

Los dorados se dispersaron por todos los jardines.

Mientras, Shion trataba de regresar a la normalidad a su alumno, Kanon desapareció y Dohko coqueteaba con Eris, ¿quién lo viera, la diosa de la discordia, ya esta bastante grande como para saber en lo que se mete.

Never se encontraba exhausta, por lo que decidió ir a dormir un rato a su mansión del Olimpo.

Pasaron las horas, y por ningún lado se veía a algún santo dorado, seguro estaban ocupados jojo.

Al faltar dos horas para el final del las 24 horas, Never regresó a los jardines y ayudada por Dohko y Shion localizó a todos los caballeros, en el ambiente comenzaba a haber un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía, pronto morirían de nuevo.

Never no sabía como despedirse, eso no era su especialidad, en realidad se sentía mal.

Todos se instalaron en un hermoso Kiosco rodeado de flores, ella intentó hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por Hades.

-"¿A qué vienes Hades, a burlarte?", -La voz de la diosa era seca, fría.

-"No vine porque parece que alguien en las altas esferas realmente te estima y no se quedó conforme con el trato, por lo que Zeus se enteró de todo y me ordenó que les de el siguiente mensaje", -Todos callaron y decidieron escuchar tranquilamente. Hades se colocó frente a todos y comenzó, -"Fue algo injusto lo que hice el día de hoy, por lo que, me disculpo con todos ustedes y sobre todo contigo Never, no fue justo el engañarte, por otro lado, el mensaje de Zeus es que en la próxima reencarnación de Atena ustedes podrán escoger si quieren reencarnar también".

Después de esta declaración lo único que se escuchó fue el soplar del viento, todos meditaban, en realidad era un gran honor que pudieran tener la opción de reencarnar siendo humanos, ese era sólo el privilegio de los dioses. El primero en hablar fue Nash de Sagitario.

-"Creo que es un honor el que nos pregunten si queremos reencarnar, pero creo que sería algo incorrecto, nuestro tiempo en esta tierra concluyó y fue bueno, no por haber muerto jóvenes, tenemos el privilegio de reencarnar, sino, este mismo privilegio lo deberían de tener todos los guerreros muertos en batalla, o para el caso, todos los seres humanos"

Las palabras del caballero fueron sinceras, a lo que ni Hades ni nadie le debatió, esa sería su decisión y en todo caso, tendrían otros 200 años para pensarlo.

El dios de la muerte les hizo una reverencia y con paso lento y elegante, dejo el Kiosco. Después de eso, todos se despidieron y poco a poco fueron tele transportados a donde estaban antes de ser poseídos, ahí esperarían hasta el último segundo, agradecidos por haber podido vivir un día más.

Never estaba que no la calentaba el Sol, en verdad que era difícil tratar a los caballeros, sólo esperaba que ninguno de los que faltaba fuera a pedir algo como el antiguo maestro, ya que había sido bastante divertido, pero a la vez bastante triste.

Todos los caballeros fueron reaccionando uno a uno, en el Olimpo, MM al reaccionar observó a una muy atenta Afrodita observándolo, junto su rejuvenecida madre y Dionisio, este sólo sonrió al recibir el gran tarro de cerveza que le ofrecía Afro y sin cuestionar nada, se lo bebió y siguió de fiesta.

Por otro lado, Shaka reaccionó y lo primero que vio fue a Mu dormido junto a él, al parecer se habían excedido con las bebidas y habían acabado inconscientes.

Never y Kanon esperaban a que Saga reaccionara, cuando por fin despertó, los dos comenzaron a reírse en su cara, el pobre se Saga estaba molido, pero eso no le impidió salir corriendo detrás de ellos escaleras arriba hacia escorpión.

**Continuará……..**

¿Y qué pasó con el resto, pues chequen la siguiente emisión y la siguiente y la siguiente……….

DEJEN REVIEW, XXXFFIISSS!

Vibeke Den Adel 


End file.
